Charms
by TheGirlWithWords
Summary: Hinata is living out her life as a normal Sophomore in high school when over the course of the last twelve days until Christmas, she receives a note, gift, and a charm for a charm bracelet from a secret admirer each day. Advent Calendar. Sort of discontinued/finished.
1. First Day

**Wolfchick101:** Hey everyone! If this story looks familiar, that's because I wrote it about a year ago. And... I never finished it. hehe ^^* So here we are, and now that I'm on break, I've decided to rewrite it (as well as my other fanfic Past the Scarlet) I hope I've improved since then!

**Sasuke:** Can we just get on with this?

**Wolfchick101: **How rude! D:What are you doing here anyways? This is my subconcious! *Sighs* Nevermind. Would you mind doing the disclaimer for me?

**Sasuke:**Wolfchick101 does not own Naruto. If she did, I'd fear for my love life.

**Wolfchick101:** Or lack of.

**Sasuke:** :p

* * *

><p>This is the story about how I fell in love... then fell out of it, and... then back into it. Maybe if I hadn't beendeluded, I could've avoided the whole predicament. Not to mention cut out a huge chunk of this story, so I suppose it just makes it more interesting to tell it this way. Anyways I guess this all started on December 14th, after school:<p>

The first day of Christmas.

* * *

><p>It was a Wednesday. It didn't really seem like a particularly aberrant one. The day hadn't been particularly demanding, with only one day left to finish lessons. Winter Break was right around the corner, slowly plodding out of tomorrow and into today. The tension of horses in a starting race gate reverberated throughout the hallways, kids scurrying to and fro on their way out the doors.<p>

Instead of following the motions I struggled out of the throng of teens and patiently worked my way through the plethora of currents into the art room. Slightly enervated and disheveled by the trek, I cast aside my burden consisting of my backpack and assorted pieces of chill-resistant clothing to the floor by the others'.

I sighed as the world slowed down, far out of the arms of the chaos of high school. The air was heavy and warm from the kiln. The walls were barren of any projects, long taken home by their artists, feeling striped of its identity. Aside from me, the room was full of several students that either milled about the room or were hard at work on their mosaics.

Our current project was to make a mosaic of a flower. They'd all be put together and placed on a wall in the new children's wing at our local hospital. My friend Sai waved me over to where he and a few of my friends had arranged themselves around one of the large wooden tables.

I lowered myself gently beside Sakura, across from Sasuke. I smiled tentatively and tossed a small wave at him; He in return nodded in acknowledgment. Sakura, who had been deeply engrossed in conversation with Ino, picked up my presence.

"Hinata!" She drew me into a tight hug and gave me one of her famous cobra squeezes.

"Sakura, you're killing her." Sai observed, not looking up from his project.

"Oh! Whoops!" She unclamped herself from me and readjusted my purple and white snowflake top.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?" I inquired precariously as I regained my whereabouts.

"Naruto and I are now officially dating!" She squealed, hugging me again.

My breath hitched inside my throat. I was beyond shocked, I was paralyzed. Numbness flooded throughout my body and slowly replaced any feeling I had felt that day.

Although she was my best friend, I had never plucked up the courage to tell her about my frivolous crush on Naruto. I'd figured she would've probably tried some mortifying way to hook us up. I knew she didn't do it on purpose, but my heart swelled with hurt and jealousy.

"G-Good! I'm s-so happy for y-you." I managed to choke out.

"Thanks!" She beamed and turned back to her Cherry Blossom project.

Sinking into my subconscious, I fell to the mercy of a silent at war within myself. The only thing I felt was stretched, like taffy that's been pulled way too far. Could I host myself a pity party while at the same time throwing a celebratory one for Sakura? Even as I asked, I knew the answer.

"Here." Sai placed my purple water lily masterpiece-in-progress in front of me.

He offered a serene smile, completely oblivious to the throbbing ache within me. Uttering a soft "thanks", I attempted to expunge my weariness and focus on my project.

Usually art cleared the fog from my head, but today I just couldn't get into it. My choice had been made, to be happy for her, but I was weighed down by remorse I set down my supplies and gazed at the half finished flower.

"You okay?"

I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me. A quick glance around affirmed that the question had come from him; Sai was replenishing his supplies while Sakura and Ino still sat, enthralled by their topic. I swallowed before turning back to the disconcerting onyx eyes.

"S-Somewhat." I whispered, willing myself to turn my attention back to the table top.

His gaze set me on edge, so I immersed myself in scrutinizing his deep blue, soon-to-be Iris. I pondered incoherently why he had chosen that flower. Glancing up, I remember that he looked like he wanted to say something more, but Kurenai interrupted.

"Okay Kiddos! That's all for today! This will be out last meeting until school is resumed." Many groans emitted from the passionate students.

"But." She held up a finger and smiled. "You are all invited to a Christmas Eve party. The venue is at Konoha Event Hall. Feel free to invite whoever you'd like, there's plenty of room. Have a fun break!"

The students launched into animated conversations about what to wear and who to bring. Sakura, Sai, and Ino said their goodbyes and departed. I gathered up all my discarded items and headed to the side door.

It was almost dusk and since I couldn't drive yet, I have a late birthday for a sophomore, I decided to walk. Neji's driving horrified me anyways. At the door, I adorned my fuzzy earmuffs, purple coat, and the scarf that Hanabi had knitted for me last Christmas to brace myself against the December chill.

Swinging open the door, a gust of winter wind caught me in the chest and knocked me backwards into someone.

"Careful." Flustered, I peered up slowly only to be ensnared in Sasuke's onyx eyes once again.

"Oops! S-sorry!" I sputtered, collecting my thoughts and darting outside. I felt my face turning red as he smirked and strode out the door behind me.

The bad news was, we both live in the same neighborhood. Pretty much everyday we were stuck walking home together.

In the silence, our footsteps struck a synchronized rhythm on the cold pavement. My nerves built up a tension that flowed through my veins, furthering my blush.

"S-so... when do y-you think it'll snow?" I asked.

I staggered as if I'd caught even myself off guard with the question. A few nerve-wrecking seconds passed before he answered.

"I don't know." He breathed thoughtfully.

"Hopefully soon."

"I h-hope so. It j-just isn't right w-without it here." He nodded in agreement and the tension flowed out of me as I began to sink into repose. Before I knew it, the sunlight was edging away, eight blocks had passed, and we were outside my uniform front yard.

I opened the white picket gate and turned to him.

"Thank you." I smiled, and noticing he was showing the teensiest bit of surprise, I turned to the side, blushing again. I buried further into my scarf and muttered the last half.

"Y-ou know. For always w-walking me h-home."

"N-no problem." His speech stumbled, something Sasuke just doesn't do, leaving me flabbergasted.

I turned to begin trudging down the path, when I felt his hand grab my arm.

"Um... I, uh, just wanted to, uh, say that..." He faded off and I stared inquisitively at him.

"Say that, you shouldn't feel too bad about Naruto and Sakura. I-I, uh, mean that, um, there are worse scenarios out there s-so its nothing to get depressed about." He let my arm go and ran a hand nervously through his black hair.

"Geez, I'm real bad at this aren't I." He then smiled ruefully, as if he were a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

My breath caught in my throat for the second time that day, but for a completely different reason. I felt a burden fall from my back and my heart grew light.

"At l-least you're trying." I felt my face lift into a sincere smile.

"Thanks Sasuke. I feel loads better now."

It was then that I noticed a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. I blinked and shook the mist from my head before deciding that it was the cold. It had to be. Sasuke may show his emotions to me once in a while, but there was absolutely no way he was blushing.

"Uh, no problem." He ran his hand through his hair again. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"'Night." Then, as if on a last minute whim, he ruffled my hair, and walked down the sidewalk.

Sadly, I just stood there dumbfounded and let him walk away. Even telling this now, I get irritated. If I hadn't been so **oblivious** to the stupid butterflies in my stomach, maybe this **whole**ordeal could have been avoided! But no matter, like I said, it makes for a good Christmas story. And this isn't the least of it.

When I had accumulated what little of my feelings hadn't been torn off by shock throughout the day, I managed to plod inside. After closing the door and practically collapsing in the front hallway, I was greeted by the rich smell of hot coco and brownies.

I effetely shrugged out of my jacket and kicked off my shoes before stepping into the incandescent kitchen. Inside, Hanabi stood at the stove stood in a red and green apron and Neji sat on the counter, licking a batter bowl.

"Hey Hinata, did I ever tell you how much I love our sister's cooking?" Neji inquired, smirking while he continued clearing the bowl of its splendor. I grinned.

"Yes Neji, everyday at morning, noon, and night." I laughed.

While Neji and I are the eldest siblings in our small family, Hanabi did all the cooking. Otherwise, the house would burst into relentless flames. On the bright side, for her anyways, Neji and I cleaned in exchange.

Our mom had died giving birth to Hanabi and our dad a big CEO at a major company and was never home. He sent a monthly check to pay for our food and needs and such, and even extra for special occasions, but not a word of acknowledgment. Not that it mattered. We were doing amazingly well on our own.

See, Hanabi had this motherly aura around her and it seemed to draw people to her, Neji had the caring older brother feel to him, and I... I suppose I am the listener. Together we make up a pretty loving home.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm heading upstairs." I said.

"Okay, dinner's almost ready. Oh!" She smiled slyly.

"And there's a package on your desk for you."

She glared at Neji still licking the chocolate off the bowl.

"Stop that! It's not healthy!" She yelled playfully as she began to wrestle the bowl from his grip. He stuck his tongue out.

"Make me!" He mocked and then smeared chocolate on her nose.

I dashed upstairs as a full on chocolate war broke out and shut the door on the laughter. I breathed in the stillness and familiarity and sighed.

The calm lavender walls brought on a wistful aura. A candle with the fragrance of pine brought in the smells of Christmas with a tranquilizing touch. The combination melted away the stress of the day as I threw my abused backpack on the ground.

Curious, I glanced at the small brown box on my desktop as I settled into my after school routine. When I'd finished, I finally grabbed it off my desk, and with the sense of Christmas-come-early, belly flopped onto my plush bed.

Butterflies stirred in my stomach as I slowly sliced the tape confining the contents. When it had been opened, I discovered that on top was a piece of purple stationary and beneath it, a basic chain bracelet.

Bewildered, I unfolded the paper and the smell of lilacs wafted over me.

_The first day._

_I know you don't know who this is, but I know you._

_I've watched you from afar, not sure what I should do._

_So now I've sent this package, the first of twelve,_

_And while I'm not Santa, or one of his elves,_

_I'm your secret Santa, and gifts I will send._

_Hopefully with them, your heart I will mend._

_So at school tomorrow, please wear this gift,_

_To show your appreciation, and your spirits to uplift._

_Your Secret Santa_

My heart fluttered and a soft flush coated my cheeks. Someone out there liked me and wanted to make me happy. Someone that wanted to let me know. The question was, would I let them?

As an answer to my question, I slipped on the bracelet. The first gift of twelve, the first hectic day as the world around me molded into something completely anew.

For the first time, I knew, I wasn't the only one who had done the watching.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfchick101:<strong> The next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow :D In the mean time, later tonight I will be restarting Past the Scarlet (which uploads weekly.) If you have any questions, comments, concerns, etc. Feel free to leave a comment! I'll be answering questions down here in future chapters. ^^ Goodnight everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story.

**Sasuke:** *sarcasm* I know I did

**Wolfchick101: **Get out of my brain! D:


	2. Second Day

**Wolfchick101:** Look at this! Chapter two, on time! Mwahahaha :D I will finish this project if it's the last thing I do.

**Sasuke:** *rolls eyes*

**Wolfchick101:** Sasuke please be happy for me. :'( I really want to finish this for the fans since I didn't a year ago. Will you at least disclaim it?

**Sasuke:** Fine. Good job n all. Naruto is not hers. SkyDollers is though.

**Wolfchick101:** Yea, couldn't go copyrighting everybodys favorite coffee place now could we? Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>That night had been one of my favorites. Hanabi, Neji, and I had finished decorating the tree and then ate lots of sweets, sabotaging our dinner. The rest of the evening was spent sitting around on the couch and watching Christmas reruns.<p>

For the time being, I was content. Until of course, morning came. With only a few finals left to undergo. If only they could've been the least of my problems.

My life only sought to obscure what little I understood even further that day,

The second day of Christmas.

* * *

><p>That morning had been pretty typical. I remembered to wear the bracelet at least. And in hope that it would prompt realization of a purpose, I tucked the note in my mirror. It was there to remind me that someone out there, whoever it may be, was watching over.<p>

In a more jubilant mood, I found myself humming carols as I slid down the banister to the front hall. Not even Neji's thrill ride dampened the blithe feeling I had. Soon enough though, my troubles were dragged tauntingly back to mind as I progressed further up the walkway of Konoha High. Sakura and Naruto were standing outside the doors, laughing elatedly, holding hands.

My heart dropped, sending some of my binders sprawling across the sidewalk.

"Geez." I mumbled to myself, balancing the others and my backpack while struggling to scoop up the fallen assignments.

A hand came into my line of vision and grabbed my fallen cargo.

"Here, ah..." Sasuke seemed to decide against it and shifted them into his arms.

"I'll carry them."

"T-Thanks." I grimaced in his direction and he nodded.

"It seems as though teachers feel the need to try to fail as many students as possible." He gestured, referring to the assignments. I nodded, too skittish to try responding.

Silence stretched as the walkway to the door seemed to stretch into infinity, but nonetheless, we somehow managed to mount the steps quickly.

Sasuke gently eased the binders back into the stack in my arms. I blushed and stared at the ground, the only thing my mind registering was the space between his feet and mine. Or the lack thereof.

I felt his hand graze my wrist and his fingers twist the bracelet slowly.

"I hope you feel better today Hinata." He breathed softly into my ear.

He then turned on his heel and sauntered down the hall to his class. A breath enflared my lungs and I realized I had been depriving my body of oxygen the whole time. Regaining my whereabouts, I skimmed the school's yard praying that no one had seen it.

Pleased with my findings I attempted to reign in my blush before scampering off to my locker.

The whole rest of the day was mundane; I admit I can't remember much of anything until that afternoon. I guess we'll just skip to after school.

* * *

><p>The day was tantamount compared to the others. The only thing that was incommensurable was that Sakura had invited me, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Sai down to SkyDollers for coffee.<p>

With no car of my own, Sasuke had been kind enough to offer me a ride. Throughout the course of this year we'd been growing pretty close. In which case, to my surprise, we were actually able to have coherent conversations.

"Th-thank you for the r-ride." I nervously tugged the seatbelt in habit that Neji had given me.

"You're welcome." A stretched silence fell into the packed atmosphere of the car.

"So... it still hasn't snowed yet." Sasuke prompted.

"Ah y-yes, I can s-see that." I giggled.

"Just trying to make conversation." He chuckled.

It was different than what I've ever heard before. A deep soothing noise.

"That bracelet." He glanced pointedly at my wrist. "Is it new?"

"Oh, w-what this?" My hand fly to the chain.

I blushed and absentmindedly twirled it around.

"Y-yes. A secret admirer g-gave m-me this."

"Secret admirer? Any idea who it is?"

"N-not really. And I'm n-not sure I w-want to try to find out. Mysteries are m-magical until you find them o-out right?"

"Yes I suppose you're right."

The conversation took off from there, covering topics all the way from the math final to art club. Before we knew it, we'd reached the SkyDollers. Our gang all had settled in a cozy corner.

Sai was late, Ino was in the bathroom (most likely touching up makeup for the guy at the counter), and Naruto and Sakura stood in line waiting to order for us. Sasuke and I sat at the table across from each other.

Alone.

Again.

Now, you must know that our silences are never completely awkward, but they do get a little uncomfortable from time to time. This was just happened to be one of those times. By now I considered him as my best guy friend, Sakura being my best girl friend. Even so, large spans of silence usually coated even our best conversations.

Thankfully, Naruto and Sakura returned with all five drinks. Well, half thankful, half not. It might've been the fact that they snuggled up close together, and that they seemed really, truly happy...

Fourty minutes later, Sai still hadn't shown and we all talked about the upcoming break. Sakura made me promise to try ice skating; and sleigh rides; and a planned snowball fight. Hey! I couldn't say no to her. She was just so happy and bent upon keeping our group together even though she and Naruto were dating.

By the time I'd reached the dregs of my hot chocolate, I was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to go get some fresh air, anyone care to join me?" Sasuke offered, shooting a pointed look at me.

"I w-will." I consented.

Everyone else passed; Sakura perhaps in the mind of not wanting to interrupt our "moment". As if. I had no feelings for him. But even as the thought fluttered through my mind, I contradicted it's every standing point. Now that the foundation of everything I knew of my feelings had been demolished, I could barely register any other way to feel but numb.

Outside, I walked over to the railing that overlooked a small outdoor shopping center and leaned against it. I was weary of all the events of the last few days. The tears were threatening to spill and my heart was aching as if I were to die then and there.

After a few minutes of fighting for control, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to cry you know." Sasuke whispered.

That had been the final straw and the dam burst. I barely remember leaning into his shirt and sobbing. The rush of emotions clouded my memories and thoughts. A faint fragrance of tomatoes and a hand stroking my thick hair faintly dance through but nothing else is apparent.

When the tears had finally subsided, we stayed outside a while longer to give my blotchy face a chance to recover and his shirt to dry out. I sniffled.

"Thank you." I sunk further into my jacket. "I feel much better now."

I sneezed.

"Well, s-sort of." I smiled wryly up at him.

"Sure, no problem." He grinned.

And I mean, an actual **grin**, none of that smirky stuff and all, but an actual **grin**. That caught me way off guard.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Mostly."

With my reply, he led the way back in. Ino, Sakura, and Naruto were all in the same place as when we left them, with cups drained to the minimum.

"Well. You sure took your time." Ino prodded.

Naruto gave his famous Cheshire cat grin and Sakura stifled a giggle. Sai had finally arrived and was sipping thoughtfully on his drink.

"Ah..." I started to try to explain but then an employee interrupted.

"Is one of you Hinata?" She chewed her gum rudely and popped a bubble.

"That's me." I squeaked and she thrust a package into my arms.

"Here, a guy left this for you. Said you weren't to hear anything about him." She explained monotonously.

With her mission now complete she spun on her heel and left our company.

"Ooo. Secret Santa?" Ino questioned arching an eyebrow.

"Let's find out." I shrugged.

"What Secret Santa?" Naruto inquired loudly.

"Ugg Naruto! You're so out of the loop!" Sakura complained loudly.

She pulled him aside and began a heated explanation as I carefully peeled back the colored paper.

I had told everyone else about the guy, in some way or another, and no one had voiced any ideas of who it may be. It was actually a good thing. Secrets were better unsolved until the exact point in which it can be. Besides, if I had known, I may not have believed it.

As I pulled back the tissue paper, I caught sight of a deep purple rose.

"Wow! How beautiful!" Cried Ino, awestruck.

I inhaled its fragrance deeply. And then looking down again, I found a purple envelope. The same scent of lilac wafted my way as I opened it.

Out tumbled a glossy purple rose charm which I assumed was for the bracelet on my arm.

"How romantic, a charm for the chain. And look how detailed it is!" Sakura squealed.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Naruto whined as Sasuke shook his head in response.

"Let me know when you figure out the female mind." Sai said.

"What does the letter say?" Ino prodded after shooting the boys a dirty look.

I peered into the envelope and unfolded the lilac stationary.

'_Today may have been hard,_

_And almost broke your heart,_

_Perhaps this rose will cheer you up,_

_And the cheerfulness with start.'_

"It's r-really short. Just about h-how he h-hopes this ch-cheers me up."

"And did it?" Sai questioned.

"Y-Yea, I g-guess it did." I clasped on the charm and smiled.

Whoever this was knew the right time to send a girl a cheer-up gift. The 2nd day of Christmas had brought me smiles from a charm.

The charm of an admirer.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfchick101:<strong> Just rereading this made me realize that I'm terrible at cheesy romantic stuff. I just keep thinking "What? I wrote that? You must be joking!" Haha I hope I get better at it :p As in answer to some reviews:

_XpurplegurlX - _Thank you so much for sticking with me haha. I hope you enjoy this version :3

_ByakuganHyuuga360 _- I hope these meet your standards. ^^ I have a hard time writing this sort of stuff which is funny cause it's the only stuff I write haha xD

Alrighty, see you next time! Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought. I also really respect constructive criticism. Goodnight.


	3. Third Day

**Wolfchick101:** Yay! Third one up and ready to go. Almost died writing this for you guys haha. I got the idea for the Star Party from my seventh grade science class one haha. Hope you like the idea of it.

**Sasuke:** Who wants to look at the stars?

**Wolfchick101: **Any normal romanticist *cough cough*like myself*cough cough* Anyways, the disclaimer!

**Sasuke:** Wolfchick101 does not own Naruto. If she did, it'd all be shoujo...

* * *

><p>Break began with a murmur, instead of a bang. The only thing going on the next day was a Star Party that had been organized by the town.<p>

A Star Party is a gathering in which the biggest astronomy geeks and curious viewers mingle amongst telescopes aimed at the night sky. It's best done in winter, where the crisp chill of the night appears to freeze the stars in their places. It's pretty romantic.

This night would be the first I'd ever attended, along with most of Konoha. This is where our story resumes, the day just before a late night in an empty field just outside town.

The third day of Christmas.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling addled as the nights events trickled back a little at a time. Full blown realization struck, causing me to burrow deep under the covers as if to stifle the recollection. Fiery red seeped across my face as I faced the memories.<p>

I established that if I spent the whole morning shrouded in sheets as a feeble attempt to forget it all, it would evoke the exact opposite result.

With that in mind I managed to go about my day with a sense of some normality. In fact, I didn't rouse the thoughts again until right before our departure. They caused me to go about with shaky hands. I bundled up into my warm winter clothes before turning to assist Hanabi with her scarf. I ceased fussing with it as a crash came reverberating down from upstairs.

Hanabi and I exchanged looks and peered up between the railing.

"Neji? You okay?" I called tentatively.

"Yea," came the muffled response.

"What happened?" Hanabi inquired, stifling a giggle as he staggered down the stairs heaving a pile of blankets in tow.

He plopped them at our feet and expelled a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Opened the closet and all the blankets fell out on top of me, making me slam my head into the wall." Neji complained, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Well... do you... you..." I quavered with silent laughter and Hanabi finished the sentence for me.

"Nweed a bwand-aide?" She mocked using her baby voice, pulling the final straw.

We burst out laughing. Even Neji couldn't help but smile.

"Okay baby sisters. Off to the car with you." He prodded with a fake menacing laugh.

Still giggling, we both heaped blankets into our arms. As a last act of defiance, Hanabi stuck her tongue out at him before darting out into the garage. He smiled wryly at me and shrugged as we followed suit and clamored into the car.

* * *

><p>About 10 off-tune Christmas carols later we pulled into the parking lot. The town glistened far behind us.<p>

A light shade of blue hovered along the horizon in the final breath of dusk. The lake reflected every pinpoint of starlight in a beautiful mirror image. The soccer field was bustling with people as they milled around from telescope to telescope that was pointed at the heavenly lights above.

Upon exiting the car and deciding on a meeting time, Hanabi ran off to collaborate with some of her friends. They vanished between the mingling crowds of people and Neji, apologizing for leaving me alone, met up with his girlfriend, Tenten.

As the night threaded the sky with more and more stars in the satin deep blue, I ambled from view to view, musing at the wonders above.

They all gave me a familiar itch. The one I got when I needed to draw something. Inspiration flowed through my being right down to my fingertips.

Desperately seeking an outlet, I spied a hot chocolate and coffee stand. I jogged over and ordered a hot drink to preserve the creativity. I snatched multiple napkins from the holder and strode over to a clear patch of grass near the light from a nearby bonfire.

I held the cup in my palms to warm my hands and drank a long draught. The warmth flooded throughout me and carefully placing it onto the grass. After digging through my coat pocket, I presented the one thing I never left home without.

A pencil.

Taking the pencil I quickly sketched everything that came to mind. Every ounce of inspiration was laid out upon the course of several slender napkins. They weren't the best considering my conditions, but they were a stabilizer. They were a way to withhold what I could use as influence for future works.

They were the scraps of a bigger picture; a masterpiece.

When my ideas had been exhausted onto the napkins, I scrutinized them and took another sip of my drink.

"May I join you?" A voice emanated from the dark.

I sputtered hot chocolate all over the ground next to me in surprise.

"Whoops sorry." Sai chuckled, plopping down next to me.

"You have some chocolate on your face." He observed still chuckling.

Reaching over, he dabbed some off my face with his sleeve.

"No, n-no it's okay." I stuttered, gently shoving his arm away. "What are you doing here?"

I hastily gulped the last of my drink so that the chance of hot coco down my shirt dwindled to zero. Sai gazed dreamily up at the stars.

"Same as you are: to see the stars."

He sighed, sending a wisp of cloud into the air. Silence passed as I became lost in the vast universe above.

"Makes me want to paint something." He sighed again, much more wistfully, as he ran a hand through his black hair.

I could defiantly relate. Cough, cough, recollect five minutes ago. Sai turned to me a smiled.

"What's your inspiration, Hinata?"

I went quiet, abashed by the slim in sync moment we'd shared. I let the questioned sink deep and encumber my entire being before choosing my words with the utmost precision.

"I suppose I use beauty; inner and outer."

He nodded, processing my answer.

"You know what?" He asked.

He lifted my hand and traced the lines that stretched across my palm. My heart sunk low in my chest. This did not feel right.

"You're a big part of my inspiration." He offered a serene smile before planting a kiss on my hand.

I entered a state of immense shock. Sai stood up and took his leave before my brain had even attempted to put two and two together. As he strode away I shivered as a chill ravaged my body causing me to squeeze my knees tighter to my chest.

I didn't like the feeling he conveyed; at all.

He didn't cause my knees to go weak the way their supposed to when that certain someone passes by. Something was just wrong with it all, and I couldn't fathom why. I sighed in defeat and struggled to persuade myself to forget when another visitor dropped in.

"Finally. I thought he'd never leave." A voice droned.

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he sat where Sai had earlier been parked. Glancing at my mortified facial expression, he chuckled and lay down.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hold your hand." He teased.

I felt my face flush with disconcertment and internally battled it by staring intensely at the full moon.

"Why doesn't it snow?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Just isn't right without it, is it." He smirked at me. Then in answer to my quizzical look he explained, "You've been saying that everyday for a while now."

"Oh, I t-thought no one ever p-paid attention to what I s-say." I stuttered, laying my head on my knees.

"I do." He said. "You're the only person I know, with whom I can have a nice, civil, educated conversation with. I mean, even the silences are relaxing."

He paused.

"So in return, I pay attention to just about everything you say."

"R-Really?" My blush reddened further as I scanned the past for all the possible hints that could've possessed a possibility of giving away my crush on Naruto.

"You know what Hinata? Someday, you're going to make a guy very happy." He concluded, closing his eyes, unaware of the heart attack he'd just served me.

Absolutely flustered, I buried my face into my knees. Now **this**, I thought. **T****his** is what that someone should make me feel. Wait a minute, what am I saying?

* * *

><p>By the time our family managed to get back home it was 11:30. Hanabi flopped on the couch and fell asleep before I had even stripped my coat. Neji carried her up to bed and I stumbled along behind drowsily up to my room. As we diverged, I lightly kissed her on the forehead.<p>

"Night baby sister." He whispered.

"Good night Neji." I whispered back.

Inside my sanctuary, sleep stole my mind. I didn't bother with the thought changing as I flung myself across the queen sized bed.

"Ouch."

Befuddled, I produced a medium sized white box out of my jacket pocket.

No longer sluggish, I instantaneously sat up, alert and delighted. Secret Santa had struck again. I wrestled with the ribbon and pinched my finger before finally prying the box open. Inside, there rested a single slip of purple stationary.

"_Tonight __under __the __sky,_

_We will have a gorgeous meeting,_

_The view of the moon and stars,_

_Will certainty be good seating."_

I smiled at the horrific rhyme. This guy always succeeded in cheering me up. Under the note was another slip of paper. Unfolding it I gasped in delight.

It was a star. A star as in, my very own light pinpoint in the night sky that's registered to me, and me alone.

I repelled the urge to go to my telescope (that Hanabi and Neji had both pitched in for, for my birthday) and plug in the coordinates and brought out the last gift.

It was a beautiful crescent moon charm.

Silently squealing with delight, I attached it to my bracelet, pulled out my telescope, and set it peering out the window. Scrutinizing the paper I discovered the location and I punched it into the keypad. As the telescope journeyed west, I almost stopped breathing in my frenzy. Tentatively looking in, I was enthralled. A small star lit up the frame, radiating an almost purple light. Not too big or bright, but still noticeable.

Kind of like... me, I thought.

Then it hit me.

My only contact with others outside my family had been at the Star Party. My admirer had to have one of those there, Sasuke and Sai included.

My joy evaporated into thin air as I scurried to my bed and tried my hardest to hide from my troubles under the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfchick101:<strong> There we go! Three french hens, check. Not to mention the turtle doves and partridge in a pair tree. ^^ Now in answer to a review:

_ByakuganHyuuga360_ - I'm glad this met your standards :) And I know right? That waitress mus have a tracker on us!

Good night everyone! Hopefully I'll get the next chapted up quicker and maybe when there's light outside!

**Sasuke:** I doubt it.

**Wolfchick101:** Quiet you! . Why're you such a downer huh?

**Sasuke:***shrugs*


	4. Fourth Day

**Wolfchick101:** Yes! A new record! MWAHAHAHA! :D And guess what? I'm even starting the next chapter, so maybe, I'll get it up tomorrow morning. I feel so accomplished :3

**Sasuke:** Don't get so excited. This is only day 4. You're only 1/3 of the way through.

**Wolfchick101:** Oh, I'm so happy right now that not even you can dampen my mood ^^ Disclaimer please!

**Sasuke****:** Wolfchick101 does not own Naruto. If she did, the manga drawings would be terrible.

**Wolfchick101:** Still not bugging me!

* * *

><p>Chaos had infiltrated my life. For the first time, I was dealing with my own problems, instead of listening to Sakura's or Ino's. The Star Party and the events it inflicted weighed my mind down. The puzzling quandary was weaving its way throughout my life, claiming time that would be better spent elsewhere.<p>

The next morning Sakura called and demanded I accompanied her and some others on a weekend trip. Needless to say I accepted, and well, trouble just seemed to chase after me. We'll start with the phone call of that morning.

The morning of the fourth day of Christmas.

* * *

><p>Waking up too cool winter air, I gained a fresh perspective of everything. While it may have seemed humongous then, it was all just a passing phase that I could turn and laugh at in later years. Dwelling in the now, instead of pondering every passing jigsaw, seemed like the more pleasant option.<p>

With a refurbished feel in the air I went about my morning routine. That's when I got the call.

"H-Hello?"

"Hi Hinata, it's Sakura. I was calling to inform you that this weekend a couple of friends and I are going to vacation at the ski resort my parents own and you're welcome to come with us!"

"Um... s-sure Sakura. W-Why not?" I giggled softly into the phone.

"Great! Naruto and I are already here, so everyone else will pick you up in an hour. So I'll see you at the resort!" She cried exuberantly before hanging up.

"Alright." I confirmed to the dial tone. "Time to have some fun."

After packing everything thoroughly, I enlisted the help of Neji and Hanabi to cover my abandoned household chores. Surprised, by my negligible change of attitude, they willingly obliged. Hearing a vehicle approach up the drive, I lugged my suitcase down the stairs and outside.

"Hey there Hinata!" Called Ino, as she leapt out of the passenger's seat and embracing me tightly.

Pulling back, her expression changed from jubilant to flat out annoyed. She glared at the car.

"Oi! One of you strong 'men' come take her suitcase from her!" She snarled over her shoulder.

"I'll get it." A voice laughed in return.

A lean boy, who was obviously agile, sprang from the driver's seat. His brown hair glistened in the sunlight. After adjusting his grey jacket, a warm grin spread across his face.

"Hi, I'm Kiba, nice to meet you." He explained, offering his hand.

"Y-yes, I believe we h-had a f-few classes together b-before. I'm Hinata." I managed to stammer out as I slipped my hand into his.

Ino rolled her eyes. Shrugging his shoulders and offering her another wolf grin, he hoisted my bag up with ease. Ino led me to the car as he popped the trunk and slid it amongst everyone else's belongings.

"Hi Hinata." Sai acknowledged.

I smiled and waved at Sai. Peering into the back seat I confirmed that those who were also going were Sasuke, and a couple I believed to be Shikamaru and Temari. Everyone seemed to know each other, personally or by reputation, so getting acquainted wasn't all that hard.

* * *

><p>The car ride holds little importance in this story so I'll just fast forward to the resort. Since it was in the mountains, the trip took several hours. There was snow on the ground and the sky was black as it cascaded from above.<p>

"Hi everyone!" Yelled Naruto animatedly from Sakura's side.

"Yo Naruto!" Cried Kiba in return.

"Nice to see you again," said Sai.

Everyone else offered their greetings before proceeding inside. In the back of the progression, Kiba and I helped heave Ino's extra bags in.

"S-So you know N-Naruto?" I inquired curiously.

"Oh yea, in fact, he and Sasuke owe me lots of favors." He smirked. "And I've been using them every chance I get."

"F-Favors? What k-kind of favors?" I asked, slightly abashed.

"Oh you'll see in due time, my dear." He exaggerated in a mysterious tone.

Laughing a fake evil laugh, he took off after the others.

What did he mean, I'd see in due time? Too tired to contemplate the meaning of the attitude belonging to a boy I'd only just met, I bid the group good night. Sakura handed me my room key.

"Since my parents own this place, we all got individual rooms, isn't it great? I'll be right next door on the right side." She smiled. "I'll see you in the morning, around eight okay?"

"Sure. S-see you then." I replied.

Leaving the group, I clamored into the elevator and scrutinized the key. The fourth floor, room 138, it read. I stared, aghast at the view through the glass windows of the elevator as it rose up over the lobby. Sakura's parents sure had a lot of money to be the owners of such a large franchise. In fact, they had many similar resorts across the country.

Before I could really dwell on what it'd be like to have such successful parents, the doors opened with a short ding and I emerged into the fourth floor east wing hallway. Turning to the right I began following the trail of numbers until at last I reached the 130's.

At room 138, I slipped the key into the slot and yanked it upwards. The light flashed green and a faint click told me I was in. I fought my way in against the heavy door and flung my suitcase to the ground. The door shut behind me and I groped about for a light switch. Finding my target, I flipped it and the room was illuminated in soft gold.

The room was about as elegant and quaint as a hotel room could be. The bed was queen-sized and the satiny white sheets were pulled down, enticing me to it. There was a dresser, next to a suitcase holder. The bathroom was off to my right, filled with plush towels and those mini shampoo and conditioner bottles. The side tables had lacy cloths spread under fancy lamps.

But the most captivating part, the one that stole me breath from me, was the view.

The curtains were drawn back to display the snow drifting gracefully down. The lights of a nearby city twinkled in the falling dark between the arms of the mountains. Enchanted, I slid the glass door open and stepped out into the cold night.

White laces gently danced across the air in their descent to the piles on the ground. I gazed merrily about and softly giggled to myself.

"Looks like you got your snow." A voice emerged from my left.

A squeal escaped from my lips as I jerked to face the owner.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook you." Sasuke smirked as he leaned against the balcony railing.

"Oh, it's o-only you S-Sasuke." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I do have the room next to yours." He paused "I came out to see the snow too. For some reason, I can't get my mind off of it." He mumbled to himself as he shook his head, brows knit together in confusion.

"Well, I s-suppose I'll see y-you tomorrow." I stuttered, still shaken from our earlier encounter.

"Good night Hinata." He bade, gazing dreamily into the dark.

I retreated into my room and went about getting ready for bed. With the alarm set and ready for the morning, I flopped down onto the bed, exhausted. Groggily, I turned my head to the side, preparing to shift my feet under the covers, when something caught my eye.

Camouflaged against the white, rested a small white box. Excitement flooded me as I carefully pried the box top off. I unfolded the familiar purple note first.

"_Deciding to come, was the first major step_

_Into a world away from home,_

_You may miss your family,_

_And I wouldn't want you to be alone._

_So please accept this gift,_

_As my way to see,_

_That you never spend a night,_

_Without some company._

_Now in the mountains,_

_I'm glad that it came true,_

_The one lonesome wish,_

_For it to snow the night through."_

Confused, I returned to the box to discover a fuzzy, brown teddy bear. A red ribbon was looped and tied around its neck in a bow. Resting upon the bear's chest was a petite, sparkling, snowflake charm.

The poem's cheesiness had made me giggle, the bear made me smile, and the charm made me sigh with bliss. I was truly happy. My admirer was here, at the lodge. I would get to spend time with him.

_'The owe me favors...I've been using them every chance I get.'_

'_Favors? What kind of favors?'_

'_Oh you'll see in due time my dear.'_

That's when a peculiar thought hit me. What if Naruto and Sasuke were just delivering some of the gifts as the favors?

What if my admirer, was **Kiba**?

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfchick101: <strong>What a twist! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but the next chapter comes out tomorrow anyways ^^ Speaking of apologies, I'm also sorry that the chapters are pretty short. But I figured that's okay since this fanfic updates everyday anyways. AND I also apologize for my sappy poem. I was cringing as I wrote that one... :p Now review answers!

_Saki-Hime-_ Glad you enjoyed it! If I manage to keep myself on track, there's an update everyday until Christmas :)

_imatwilightfan-_ Thankyou! I glad you're enjoying the plot, it took a while to work it all out over 12 chapters. ^^*

_ByakuganHyuuga360-_ Don't be too hasty, there's a guy out there for you somewhere haha, but I can't guarantee someone as thoughtful and romantic ^^* haha. I hope she guesses the right person too, now that there's three possibilities that she's considering.

Well goodnight! I hope to talk to you all again tomorrow morning.

**Sasuke:** Why am I so nostalgic in this chapter!

**Wolfshick101:** If you have any complaints, take it up with my creativity okay?


	5. Fifth Day

**Wolfchick101:** Look! It's morning! I feel so accomplished :3

**Sasuke:** I hate this chapter.

**Wolfchick101:** Oh hush. I like this one thank you very much. Believe it or not, a ski lift once smacked me in the face cause I didn't get out of the way fast enough xD

**Sasuke:** Oh, I believe it. Klutz.

**Wolfchick101:** Why you! Just do your job!

**Sasuke:** Wolfchick101 does not own Naruto, if she did, sap like this would contaminate it into a Shoujo.

* * *

><p>Sakura was the expedition leader, the adventure planner. The entire next day was booked, every minute planned. Most of it was skiing and snowboarding of course, but the night looked a little different. I guess we'll resume around breakfast time.<p>

The morning of the fifth day of Christmas.

* * *

><p>"Come on everyone! Let's go!" Yelped Naruto as he dashed out the doors.<p>

I shook off everything that had occurred last night and hesitantly proceeded after him.

"Have you ever been out to do this before?" Sai asked from my left, startling me.

"Ah, n-no, but I'm s-sure I'll f-figure it out." I reassured him, attempting to calm down my fidgety nerves.

"Really? You've never been?" Ino cried in shock.

"I-Is that a b-bad thing?" I gulped as I shied away from the group mobbing around me.

"No, but I don't want to leave you alone on the beginner's hill," said Sakura, scrunching her face as she thought deeply.

"I'll stay. I didn't want to go up on the mountain anyways." Sasuke volunteered.

The group proceeded to chatter animatedly, happy with the decision.

Outside, the sun was blazing, its light causing the snow to shoot of golden sparkles in every which direction. The sky was a deepening blue and tails of cloud wisps floated past. The snow must've grown an inch or two over the night because we had to hike our way to the equipment room.

"A-Are you s-sure you're o-okay with this S-Sasuke?" I inquired nervously.

I hated being a weight, to anyone. My dad had acted that way for so long when I was young, I avoided it at all costs.

"Of course." He reassured. "If I hadn't wanted to, I wouldn't have offered."

Still hesitant on his sincerity, I trudged into the room after him. Everyone knew what they were doing, except me. Thankfully Sakura helped me learn the ropes of it all. After a minute of debating, Sasuke led me to choose snowboarding. He could teach it better than skiing.

Then our group split, everyone waving as they headed off to the ski lift. I waved solemnly back and turned to Sasuke.

"Ready?" He asked, offering his hand.

I breathed in deeply and placed mine in his.

In line for the beginner hill's lift I cautiously watched others step onto a red line and seat themselves into the oncoming swing. I felt my heart clenched up with fear. What if I couldn't do it?

Sasuke, noticing my ridged figure, gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before leading me to the front. It was our turn and he led me onto the line. As the seat swung around I held my breath and closed my eyes.

Scared out of my wits, I peeked out of one eye. I had done it! I let out my breath in a sigh of relief. As I began to relax, I then realized that I'd been strangling Sasuke's hand.

Flustered, I unhinged my hand from his and a blush overtook my face.

"Ahn... S-sorry." Abashed, I stared at my gloves.

"It's fine, you made it didn't you? Now all you have to do is get off." He turned his gazed away from me.

There was that weird pink tinge on his cheeks again. Surely it was the cold, Sasuke didn't blush. I shook my head to clear my confusion and grasped what he'd just said.

"G-Get off?" I squeaked.

Regaining his whereabouts, he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Alright, all you have to do when we get to the top, is angle your board with the one foot strapped in, first. Then when you feel it skim the ground, stand up and just push with your other foot. There's a small incline to the flat top, just coast down it and we'll take it from there." He explained.

"W-What if I can't d-do it." I stuttered, my nerves sparking into a high-energy dance.

"You can." He held out his again.

"That's why you've got me."

I peered up at his face. His eyes bored into mine, but I didn't think to look away. The held a calmness, as if just before a storm. I felt myself release the tension out of my shoulders. Placing my hand in his, I suddenly came to my senses and whipped my eyes away.

The top of the hill was just before us. I followed his every instruction and as the board contacted the ground, I stood and pushed off. The ski lift went on normally and we coasted out of its way.

"I-I did it." I whispered.

The small incline proved a more worthy opponent than I'd guessed. I'd underestimated it. As my board picked up speed, I began to freak. Digging my other foot into the ground, I halted to a stop, but Sasuke, still grasping my hand, shot forward.

In a tumble of snow and yelps, we both came crashing down.

The world went still. I was dazed and befuddled, my mind in a fog. That's when I heard Sasuke laugh. He was laughing! It was then my mind registered the fact that I'd fallen on top of him.

I leapt off of him, crumpling in a horrified pile to the side. He sat up and kept laughing. I could help but wonder if I'd broken him in the wipeout.

"Sorry." He ceased, still smiling. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

Still in a state of shock, I continued to stare at him. He stood up, brushed the packed snow off of him, and helped me to my feet.

"Alright! You passed the first step: learning to fall."

Sensing that he was indeed still the Sasuke I knew, I smiled in return. With that, we began the lesson.

* * *

><p>The whole day was spent on that hill. Laughter coated the memories. By the end, I was a pretty good snowboarder and my wipeouts had taken to a minimum.<p>

We remerged with the whole group at the end of the day in the lobby. I was sporting some bruises when Kiba came up to me.

"So how was the lesson?" He teased, offering his famous wolf grin.

"Not too b-bad, but I'm not so s-sure I like the s-snow anymore." I giggled.

Kiba laughed along with me. Then he held his finger to his lips.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm popping the question tonight." Kiba smirked mysteriously.

"Question? What question?" I questioned, curious.

"I'm asking Ino to be my girlfriend. That's what those favors were. Sasuke and Naruto were helping me get ready." He smiled blissfully.

"That's great! When are you d-doing it?" Relief washed over me and I felt elated for Ino.

"During the sleigh rides."

"S-Sleigh rides?"

"Didn't Sakura tell you? That's what we're doing tonight."

Oh boy.

Darkness stole the skies. Soft lights sparkled out from under the black veil. Snow began to drift steadily from the skies again.

Sakura led the way out of the lodge to another nearby building.

I was a bit too shocked to remember much. Horses were not my thing. I loved to sketch them sure, they were gorgeous, proud animals, but ride them? No. Sleigh rides? Maybe, for Sakura.

The next time I really felt anything was halfway through the ride. I was sandwiched between Sasuke and the Temari, who was leaning against Shikamaru. Kiba had asked Ino, and she'd obliged and Sakura was snuggling with Naruto.

The snowboarding had drained all my energy, all I felt was numb.

"You okay?" Sasuke breathed into my ear.

"Y-Yea, just s-sleepy..." My eyelids drooped and I felt sleep tug me down into its abyss.

* * *

><p>I awoke to dark. Startled, I sat up hurriedly and winced. I remembered the day and confused, searched for a light. The lamp beside me clicked on and I recognized my hotel room.<p>

Confused, I scanned my memories for a recollection of how I had gotten here. We were on the sleigh and I'd drifted off into sleep... My cheeks flushed as I realized I'd probably fallen asleep on Sasuke!

I groaned and burrowed under the covers. Why was I cursed with the most awkward of moments?

Peeking out from under the covers, I glanced at the alarm clock. 11:11. Make a wish I thought. I wish...

I wish Sasuke would be in my life for a long time, I thought. Startled at what had flitted across my mind, I scolded myself to using the wish for such a flimsy thing. That's when I saw the box.

On the table rested what I assumed was the fifth gift.

I leapt out from under the covers and excitedly opened it. Unfolding the same purple stationary I read,

"_The snow was falling silently,_

_As darkness stole the night,_

_As you slept, you're pretty face,_

_Was a beautiful sight._

_I pray that all the falls,_

_From today and in life throughout,_

_These simple charms with protect,_

_You and erase all you doubt."_

Embarrassed, I set the note aside and looked under the box. Inside was a silver horseshoe and a little green, four-leaf clover charm.

I snapped it onto the chain and curled up with the teddy bear. Clicking off the light, my last thought was, if I'm lucky, it's Sasuke. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfchick101:<strong> Ugg that last rhyme almost killed me. It's too bright to be writing :p haha. I'm sorry that the chapters are starting to get a little shorter. ^^* Well, I'll answer questions and such now.

_Number1Weirdo-_ Hey look! You were right :D Haha, I hope I'm not always that predictable ^^; And oh yes, the snow. I like snow too :)

_XpurplegurlX-_ Thank you for your support! I'm glad you like this fanfic :3 I'm working hard!

_UchihaMistress723-_ Yes a story full of sap always warms the heart. xD haha, when I read stories like this, I usually die from overflows haha. Surprisingly, I'm okay with KibaHina. I'm really okay with most anybody with her, but Sasuke is for sure my favorite with her.

_Saki-Hime_- I agree too, the poems almost kill me to write, they're so cheesy xD

_ByakuganHyuuga360-_I know right? She's so oblivious, but I have to keep the story moving with conflicts right? Sorry about your hair xD Your comment about Sasuke and the friend-zone made me laugh real hard so thank you! :D And I wish you luck in your hunt for a good guy.

Also, I'm headed off to church in T-minus 5 mins, so I didn't have time to proofread this one, I apologize for mistakes! See you all tomorrow.


	6. Sixth Day

**Wolfchick101:** And, now I'm exhausted. For some reason, I can't write during the day; I only get motivated at night. Must be that night owl thing. :p Well, I'm glad to inform that this is a longer chapter! In fact, it's the longest chapter yet! :D Yay! Only issue is, there isn't much fluff, only ravenous shoppers. However, I can guarantee lots of fluff for tomorrow.

**Sasuke:** Nooo... :O

**Wolfchick101:** Haha yesssss :D Disclaimer please!

**Sasuke:** Wolfchick101 does not own Naruto. Although I do wish she owned ravenous shoppers, that'd be cool.

**Wolfchick101:** Yea so I could send them after you whenever you leave the village mwahahaha }:D

* * *

><p>My blunder with falling asleep on the sleigh rides turn out much severe than I'd thought. And by severe, I mean teeth-chattering, left to freeze severe.<p>

I hadn't gotten the memo of the carpool switch, subjecting me to the deranged antics of Sakura and Ino. They'd obviously gone demented to see the point in waking up at six. That did not reside well with my body, being on break and all, but they maniacally planned for that. Our story will resume there,

The sixth day of Christmas.

* * *

><p>"Come on Hinata! Wake up! We need to get going." An agitated voice growled from the depths of reality.<p>

"Nooo Hanabi, I'm on break." I groaned as sunlight spilled on my face, causing me to shutter violently and burrow under the covers.

"Hinata, I'm Ino, and we need to get going or we'll be late!" She howled, yanking my arm repeatedly.

"I'm not here right now; please leave a message after the beep. Beep!" I murmured in a feeble attempt to drive her away.

"Not funny! Come oooon!" She whined. "You certainty should've gotten enough rest last night; you went to sleep before any of us did!"

Then I heard her sigh and I could picture her rubbing her temples, a habit of hers.

"Fine then, I guess I have no choice... Sasuke!" She hollered, her voice regressing back to the hallway.

Ignoring what I deemed to be a tactic to scare me out of bed, I pressed my face deep into the soft pillow. As sleep slyly shouldered my consciousness, preparing to drag me off, I felt the silk warmth vanish. Chill breeched my every defense, tendrils slinking through my pajama's weakest defenses until I curled up with cold.

Even with the cold breaking down my strongest benefactor, I squeezed my eyes closed in defiance. I would not succumb to her cheep maneuvers to disintegrate my will.

Thinking I'd finally resisted her whims, I sank gently back into sleeps arms. Air whistled past me and I realized that there were arms around me, but they were in no way sleep's.

"H-hey! I-I'm awake now! See?" I squealed, flailing about in what I'd deciphered as Sasuke's arms.

Ino stifled a giggle, behind us, her steps light and springy, as if Christmas had come early. All the way down the elevator I wriggled and shoved myself away from Sasuke, trying to gain freedom.

"W-what are you guys doing?" I inquired, panicking as we stepped into the front lobby.

Various people going about beginning their day stared up at us. Small children clapped their hands in delight at something obviously rare and new. The adults however, all had the same expression: eyebrows drawn together in confusion, mouths slightly agape, as if muttering 'teenagers these days'. I felt mine reflect the adults as Ino led us to the front door.

My panic quickly morphed into hysteria and I thrashed around violently, finally anticipating their objective.

"Noooooooo!" I yelled, as Sasuke heaved me forward.

Airborne, I linked my arms tightly around his neck in a last action spurred by adrenaline. As I flew towards the destination, a snow pile, I flexed my arms and strained to pull him with me in a last act of defiance.

Icy fingers crawled up my back, freezing my skin instantly. The shock forced my eyes open wide, angled up at the azure sky. I staggered out a breath, shivering violently. The crystalline flakes wove their way into my hair and tumbled onto my cheeks. The only source of warmth radiated from my side.

"J-jerks." I chattered, wobbling to my feet.

Stunned, my only retaliation was to chuck a deformed snow ball at Ino as she laughed, on the border of hysteria herself. With a shutter and a moan, the ground beneath my feet shifted and I tumbled to the frozen ground again.

"N-nobody m-mentioned anything to m-me about f-falling in too." Sasuke grumbled, dumping me off his back.

"It came with the possible job liabilities. Don't you ever think read a contract before signing on?" Ino teased, skipping into the resort.

Sasuke reached under one of my arms and dragged me back to my feet.

"What contract? I never signed anything." He smirked, brushing white off his shoulders.

He winked, sweeping me off my bare feet turning blue, and darted into the lobby.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Sakura, Ino, and I hit the road. We sped through the mountain passes to amend for lost time.<p>

"Why did we have to get up so early anyways?" I yawned, slumping against the side of my seat, eyelids sagging.

"We had to make it to the sale!" Sakura chirped, winking in the rearview mirror.

"The w-what?" I droned uncomprehendingly.

"The blow out sale; at the best mall here in the mountains. Don't you have some Christmas shopping to do?" Ino questioned.

My frazzled brain jumped connections for a few moments.

"Um... no? I already g-got you two, N-Neji, and Hanabi. All d-done." I shrugged, wistfully praying for a nap in the car.

"Think hard. Who're you forgetting?" Ino chided.

"Uh..."

"Sasuke!" They chimed together.

"W-What? W-Why?" I stuttered, jumping in my seat, cheeks flushing.

"Hah, I was right Sakura!" Ino declared. Grinning evilly she added, "Because you like him, of course."

"And he likes you." Sakura sang.

"H-He does? How d-do you kn-know?" I stammered, mortified.

"Oh, I'd say just a little girl intuition." Sakura smirked.

"Oh s-sure, I'm j-just supposed to c-comply and r-rely on two s-sophomore girls' intuitions to d-decide which g-guy I like and l-likes me. That's s-sounds perfectly p-plausible." I resounded as sarcastically as I could muster.

They just smiled and turned up the radio. Giving in, I settled back into the seat and gazed out the window. I concluded that I owed him a gift anyways, for being my only friend to not excessively badger me about dating, boys, fashion, or anything remotely related to the topics listed above.

Scenery whipped by until finally the car slowed and turned into a crammed parking lot. I leaned forward and peered through the windshield. Immediately I was overwhelmed with the thought of navigating my way through a three-storied mansion monster of a mall.

"Come on!" Sakura demanded, leaning on the car horn.

"The parking lot is for parking! Not walking!" She snarled at a crowd of last minute shoppers.

After practically ramming into multiple shoppers, and rear-ending car after car, Sakura managed to steal a spot three away from the stores entrance. On their heels, I dashed into the doors reaching out for a chance to grasp a slip of one of their coasts.

The mall itself was gorgeous. Greenery decked the railings; red bows were tied to every open post. Artificial snowflakes and ornaments dangled high above the mobs of people. Lights wound their way down staircases and framed store windows. A giant tree stood in a corner of the open space, tinsel draping down the sides to the ground, widening my eyes in awe.

The only problem was, there was virtually no room to move. Every store was filled to the brim with merchandise ranging from frying pans to socks to giant bouncy balls. Battles had broken out between shoppers and workers desperately searched for sanity. Women yanked hair and pulled childish antics on one another. This was a woman's sport. Even more dreadful than Black Friday.

"Well okay, we'll see you quarter to nine." Sakura called to me over the vicious battle cries.

"W-Where are you g-guys going?" I yelled back, whirling around to see they were already halfway to the nearest store.

I sighed. I was on my own. In a mall. Surrounded by ravenous shoppers. Without any strategies.

"Great." I muttered, looking around for the nearest directory.

In the depths across an open area infested with people, my sights landed on one pillar of hope. Disgruntled, I bucked up my courage and began to struggle my way towards it.

People smashed into me and grumbled as if it were my fault. Their bags tore at my clothes and scraped deep into my flesh. I was swept every which direction but the way I was headed. Then of course a girl had to knock me flat on my back while making her way to an all out shoe sale.

"Jeez." I grumbled, avoiding someone's high heel that nearly piercing my hand.

"Here, let me help you." A stranger offered, his hand reaching down to my level.

"Thank you." I raved, gratified for one sane soul.

Dusting myself off, I followed the tall figure as he cleared a path to a safe zone. His long hair in a ponytail set off a spark of recognition in my mind. Curious, I waited with baited breath as he turned around.

"Oh! H-Hello Itachi!" I greeted, surprised.

The tall man nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Hello Hinata. What might you be doing here, in this death trap of a place?" He inquired, his familiar onyx eyes pointedly glaring around.

I remember thinking dazedly that they were so much like Sasuke's, yet I sensed layers of a darker, colder feeling.

"I-I could a-ask you the s-same question." I reciprocated and he broke into a serene smile.

"Touché." He laughed. "I was dragged here by a few friends of mine who're hitting on girls. Well, actually the only hitting they've succeeded in is getting beaten up by girls."

"My friends dragged me here and we got somewhat... separated." I grimaced.

"Oh, I see. Well, then I'll be off. You take care now." He turned to leave, but hesitated. "Oh, and by the way, Sasuke wore down his charcoal pencils working an um 'project' a few days ago. He'd appreciate some new ones."

He winked and melded with the bustling crowd.

"Uh... okay?" I whispered to myself, bewildered at how he'd known what I was searching for.

Winning the battle to the directory this time, I scanned it and found the art store. Fighting my way again, I couldn't help but wonder, _what __project?_

* * *

><p>When Sakura managed to drop me off, the sun's last breath died upon the chilling wind and Christmas lights blinked on up and down the streets. I was exhausted from standing around people in such a rush for and hour longer than promised. A woman had attempted to snatch the last pack of charcoal pencils out from under my nose, awarding me a scratch across the apple of my cheek and several more bruises.<p>

I bade them both goodnight and lugged my bags into the house.

"I'm hooome-uff." I wearily called out before Hanabi launched herself into my arms, strangling the last breath out of me.

"Nice to see you too." I puffed out.

She smiled and skipped off to the living room where I could here the Peanuts Christmas Special on the T.V.

"Hey, baby sister!" Neji ruffled my hair and picked up my suitcase.

"I believe the next stop is your room." He announced.

He journeyed up the stairs as I stumbled up behind him. After collapsing into my room, the purple atmosphere soothing me and I felt my feet drag, more reluctant to keeping me on my feet.

"Thanks." I mumbled, my eyes sagging again.

"No problem. By the way, a package was in the mail for you. I put it on your desk." He explained.

My heart leapt to my throat and suddenly, my weariness drained from me.

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed soon." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back and shut the door behind him.

Whipping around to the white box, I scanned it and planned the easiest way to open it with little energy. Plopping down onto my bed, I noticed it was slimmer than the others and popped the top off. Out fell two pieces of paper and a charm.

I first located the familiar, purple, lilac-scented stationary.

"_Which __works __out __better?_

_The same? Or different?_

_We are so alike, you and I_

_Unlike this next pendent._

_I hope for the latter,_

_Including our art,_

_Since we are the same,_

_Some differences take part."_

Confused, I groped for the pendant on my comforter. Lifting it up, a glossy yin and yang symbol glinted in the light. I clipped it onto the jangling bracelet on my wrist, which thankfully I hadn't lost in the mall brawl, then opened the last paper.

Gasping I studied the intricate drawing. It was a stunning charcoal drawing of me, Neji, and Hanabi smiling as if the paper had been a camera.

Charcoal, I pondered. That was familiar... Didn't I just buy charcoal pencils for Sasuke? He wore his down while working on a 'project' didn't he? Was this it or was it coincidence? A nagging thought pushed its way to the front of my mind.

Sai drew art too. I could've easily been him.

Distraught, I slipped the picture in my mirror's corner warily. Who could've had access to the photo?

I snapped off the light and curled up under the covers, not bothering to take my clothes off. My brain ached almost as badly as my limbs.

All I could help but wonder as I drifted off was if it'd snow before Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfchick101:<strong> This seems to be the place where I apologize a lot. So I apologize for apologizing so much ^^; Last apology of the night: I didn't have time to proofread this one either... so yea, I'm sorry. Now review answers! :D

_UchihaMistress723-_ Haha me too, that's why I stopped xD I'd sooner end up in an ER

_MordernForest-_ Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy the rhymes, I have such an issue writing them... I feel like their novice, which works I spose since their technically Sasuke. And yes! Except I always end up writing into the wee hours as I'm always too lazy to move in the morning xD haha

_imatwilightfan-_ I'm sorry about the lack of fluff in that one chapter, I know this one is mostly the same. But the next one has tons of fluff! I'm probably going to die writing it haha. But I'll try not to, so you all can read it ^^

_Diablo's Heir-_ I remember you! I'm so glad your reading the newer version as well :D I can't really remember two gifts, probably because the 4th and 5th chapters were sealed away from me after I'd deleted the old one. I hope you're okay with this version ^^

_ByakuganHyuuga360- _I'm sorry, but she's sort of back to doubting it again ahaha ^^; And I never noticed that line! It made me laugh xD '"Question? What question?" I questioned, curious.' I had to go back to the chapter and read it to believe it. My face is okay, that happened when I was like nine and I'm glad for your hair. Your slightly late review is fine, I apologize for my always slightly late chapters xD (I lied, THIS is the last apology for the night)

And that's it! Goodnight everyone!


	7. Seventh Day

**Wolfchick101:** I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I tried to insert as much fluff as I could place without diverging from the original plan. And I must say, this is THE longest chapter as of yet. On other news: ONLY FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT! :D Last year, this is the chapter I gave up at. I'm still motivated and I hope everyone's holiday is going superb.

**Sasuke:** *sarcasm* Oh yes, just splendid.

**Wolfchick101:** Yours is only that way because I wrote it that way xD Disclaimer please!

**Sasuke:**Wolfchick101 doesn't own Naruto or Yiruma, because then Naruto would probably be unfinished and Yiruma would make her too rich to care.

* * *

><p>Siblings are no doubt programmed from birth with a meddling gear. Don't act skeptical, you know deep down that it's true. If anyone knows a way to disarm it, please inform me. It would be nice to know that they aren't seemingly out to get you every morning. Is it so necessary to be involved in your sibling's love life?<p>

Anyways, I woke up late the next day, and who wouldn't, after facing all that. I was excited to relax, but that ended quickly when I was informed that the Hyuuga family was to be attending a dinner party that evening. Who of all hosts would it be from?

The Uchiha family, who was hosting their annual Christmas party, with representation from every family in Konoha. Not to mention some big out-of-town corperate leaders. Sasuke and Itatchi were kind enough to continue with the plans because their parents were away on business.

All of this took place on the seventh day of Christmas.

* * *

><p>"So what are you planning to wear tonight?" Hanabi inquired, as I watched her devour a granola bar.<p>

She flipped through another page of one of my older sketch books and lazily flopped onto my comforter. Her flawless deep brown hair floated gently about her shoulders, lilac eyes scanning the pages.

"Oh, I-I don't know... haven't r-really thought about i-it." I pondered dreamily.

I sat up from where I had been collecting an assortment of broken art utensils, from under my desk, and brushed away a strand of hair. I gazed incoherently at her skilled fashion display of the latest winter trends, her face made up to its best natural look.

"Well, then I'm picking it for you!" She declared, dancing over to my closet with such grace that I could only dream of attaining. I however, was too inapt.

"Nothing too major!" I called, wary of her style.

I thought back a few months ago, where she'd insisted that I wore an outfit that skyrocketed out of my comfort zone to the first day of school. She was so set upon it that she barred my closet forcing me to don Neji's clothes instead. Way to make an impression on anyone.

From inside the walk-in closet, I heard hangers clanging and Hanabi muttering to herself. As I stood up and discarded the fragments into my trash bin, I heard a loud squeal.

Hanabi flew out of the closet and began to tear through my dresser, clothing pieces flying every which way.

"Um, H-Hanabi? W-What are you...?" I started nervously as a pair of my favorite jeans smacked me in the face. "Uh, um..."

Locating what ever she was searching for, she dashed back into my closet. Clangs and thuds turned my closet into a disheveled mess. Suddenly, they stopped as Hanabi strode out beaming, arms filled with what I assumed to be my party outfit. She hoisted it all onto my bed and arranged it around before stepping aside.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, breathless.

On the bed was a beautifully coordinated outfit that I was stunned to even know I owned. The dress was composed of a purple slip that was layered over with multiple sheets of black and violet tool. A ribbon separated the skirt from the floral top made of the same color scheme. A sleek black shoulder wrap and clutch as well as slipper shoes accented the outfit.

"I'll even lend you this." She grinned and held out a violet wire flower hair clip and I nodded my approval and smiled.

"Someday, you c-could be a fashion designer." I affirmed.

"Yea I suppose, but my real dream is to become a professional PENCIL TESTER!" She declared striking a melodramatic pose.

Silence echoed through the room.

"Did I just hear something about a pencil sharpener? HANABI DID YOU BREAK MY NEW ONE?" Neji yelled from down stairs and we both bust out laughing.

"No Neji, I was joking!" Hanabi responded, still giggling. Taking on a superficial superior tone she added, "Alright, now get dressed, I'm going to work wonders with your hair and face, my dear."

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing by the time we arrived. The Uchiha residence's size proved handy in subject to so many people. Half the town had shown up, including nearly our whole school.<p>

Ringing the doorbell, we were all greeted and invited in by Itatchi. Peering into the depths of the main rooms, I developed an uneasy feeling with so many people here. My curtain of hair had been curled in ringlets and pulled up into an intricate design where it fell just below my neckline. The wire flower was clipped next to the waterfall of dark curls, highlighting the purple sheen my waves emitted.

Neji was dragged away by Tenten and Hanabi recruited by some of her fellow classmates, stranding me in a sea of high corporate leaders and their families. Snuggling deeper into the wrap, I began wading my way to where I had caught a glimpse of pink.

"Hi Hinata! Wow."

I sighed in relief as Sakura and Ino approached me.

"You look amazing!" Ino cried, finishing Sakura's thoughts. "You're even wearing the earrings!"

"Y-You g-guys look good t-too." I blushed, fingering the dangling snowflakes.

I studied their dressed. Sakura's pink dress was laced with black and Ino's bright sea greenish blue one sported a sheered bottom.

We spent the night snacking and mingling with other teens, and briefly, being mobbed by Sasuke's fangirls. That caused flashbacks of the rabid mall shoppers and Sakura and Ino spent half an hour coaxing me out of the bathroom again.

Speaking of Sasuke, I only ever saw glimpses of him around, being directed from business franchise owner to head of corporate function. Being the son of an economical tycoon and all, naturally everyone wanted to speak with him and Itatchi.

The night wore on and by the time I finally got to speak with him, the party was over, everyone had withdrawn from the premises. Neji stood idly chatting with Itatchi, and Hanabi was passed out in front of their flat screen from running around all night.

"What a party." Sasuke groaned, collapsing onto his bed.

"I-It seemed to me t-that the girls h-had fun." I teased, tentatively stepping into his room.

"I'm sure they did." He mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Curious I slowly studied around me. I'd never been in a guy's room before, eliminating Neji, and his was just a jumbled pile of everything.

The walls shone a modest shade of blue. It was really tidy compared to the image I held of a teen guy's room. The bed's headboard was centered between the closet and bathroom doors. A dresser stood at attention across from the window. Underneath it, half-sized bookshelves were next to one full one, filled to the bursting point with books. Atop them a line of CDs leaned half-hazardly against one another. Then I turned to his desk where sketches and the like were displayed on the wall above. Quickly scanning about the desktop, I was pleased to see no charcoal pencils, causing me to grip my clutch that withheld the brightly wrapped present.

Silence filled the air and momentarily, I was afraid that he'd fallen asleep, but soon his eyes fluttered opened and flicked to me. The deep onyx widened slightly as he looked, really looked, at me for what I assumed was the first time. I shied away from his stare and fingered the clutch.

"Your earrings..." He trailed off.

"HH-uh? Oh, w-what about t-them?" I stuttered, fingering one of the shimmering flakes.

He swerved his glance away from me and sat up abruptly. I could've swore there was a slight flush to his cheeks, but he was Sasuke. As far as I knew, he never blushed.

"O-Oh, nothing. They're just... r-really pretty." He stammered out hastily.

I felt my cheeks flush and walked to the bookshelves, as a way to break the awkwardness. Not really knowing what to expect amongst the CDs, I browsed the selections. He had general rock, some pop, and a little classical. Only one really took me by surprise.

"You have Yiruma?" I gasped in surprise, grasping the CD and whirling around to face him.

"He's one of my favorite pianists." Sasuke related, shrugging.

"O-Oh, he's one o-of my f-favorites, too. I-I'm still s-saving up to b-buy his new one." I sighed, tracing the one I was talking about before sliding it back into its place.

"Um... Sasuke?" I asked, before I realized what I was doing, and mustered all my courage together.

"Hn." He replied.

I unsnapped the clutch and dug around for the present before walking over to the bedside.

"Uh, um, here." I bowed, extending the gift. My cheeks grew red hot and my heartbeat pounded out loud for all to hear. After a few horrific moments, I was prepared to accept the worst, but to my surprise, he took it gently.

"What for?" He asked, patting the spot next to him and I sat down.

"It's f-for being a g-good friend, I-I s-suppose. T-That's worth a p-present i-isn't it?" I stammered, staring only at my hands, wishing my wall of hair could hide the blush that danced across my face.

"Y-yea. It is." He breathed.

Silence filled the air and then he peeled the paper away and turned to me, astounded.

"How did you know?" He questioned, flabbergasted.

"Um, well, I-I kind o-of r-ran into Itatchi a-at the m-mall." I explained.

He chuckled.

"Thanks." He said, a whisper of a sincere smile playing across his lips. He shook his head disgustedly and added, "I'm going to kill him. What is it with older brothers?"

A couple of resounding snickers emitted from the doorway and we whipped around to catch Itatchi and Neji emerging from around the corner. Itatchi had switched back into a normal black tee and some jeans, and in the dim light, the lines under his eyes drew a certain mischievous look to his eyes. Neji had untied his tie and draped it around his neck. The trademark lilac pupils glinted with afterthought of shenanigans from under his chocolate hair.

I stood up, a foreboding atmosphere stifling my breath.

"Well, well, getting cozy?" Itatchi drawled, his counterpart grinning evilly.

"Uh, um." I stammered, my mind desperately rummaging about for my speech.

"We wouldn't want to disturb you two any further." Neji droned sneaking a wry glance at Sasuke, who was frozen, stuck in a disconcerted state.

The two giggled as if possessed by school girls and the door slammed shut.

"Ack!" Sasuke, regaining his mobility, hurtled the bed, ran to the door, and rattled the knob.

"He locked it, such a dirty trick." He sighed, gently banging his head into the door.

Bewildered, neither of us moved. I Tugged on a loose strand that had escaped captivity, and bit my lip in deep concentration. An idea sprang to life, causing me to tiptoe to the window and slide it agape.

"How far down is it?" I questioned, peering cautiously over the ledge.

Sasuke echoed my movements and leaned out into the chill. Withdrawing from the windowsill, I felt his hand rest on mine as he stared fixedly into the distance. Shaking whatever had flitted across his thoughts, his gaze reverted to me. I glanced down at our hands, he following suit. Then distinguishing his actions, he jerked back in shock.

I jerked as well, taking a step back and adverting my gaze to my shoes. The blush stained my face as I glimpsed up at him.

"It's o-only a few feet. I-I'll, uh, go down, get inside, come back up, and let you out." He illustrated, holding a hand defensively in front of his face.

The pink tinge was back.

Not bothering to question for any flaws, I nodded. Rolling up his sleeves, he hoisted himself over the ledge. Glancing at me one last time, he dropped softly to the ground and ran to the front door. My breathing resumed as a cloud scrambled onto the air's limbs. Shivering slightly, I closed the window and listened silently.

Downstairs, I heard a yelp of bewilderment, and a clatter followed by a whine.

"Sasuke, you're so cruel to me." The voice yowled.

Then the door swung open, revealing the fore-mentioned standing with a frying pan in his hand, huffing.

"We're all good." He puffed, returning into the hallway.

I tailed him down the long staircase and almost stumbled over Itatchi curled into the fetal position. Hanabi, awoke by the ruckus, was eyeing the scene from the couch as Neji cowered in a corner.

"That's what you get for pulling such a prank." Sasuke scoffed at his whimpering brother.

"Well! We'd better go." Neji suggested, steering clear of the frying pan. Nervously he added, "Good night."

"'Night. Itatchi come on, get up!" Sasuke ordered through gritted teeth whilst nudging him with his foot.

Sighing in defeat, he escorted us to the door. I lingered in the doorway, unsure if Itatchi had a surviving chance that night.

"Good night, Hinata." Sasuke whispered softly into the cold.

"Sasuke!" Itatchi called.

"What?" He snapped back, whirling around to see Itatchi pointing up.

"Mistletoe." He chuckled, smirking.

Gasping, I took a step back, my eyes fixed on the point above the door.

"Oh, that is it Itatchi!" Sasuke yelled, fiery red covering the span of his face in what I believed was rage.

He shot me an apologetic look and slammed the door, stomping towards his doomed brother. Appalled, I sauntered to the car, fatigue disconnecting my thoughts.

Finally changed into my pajamas, I moaned as the doorbell rang. I glanced at the clock: 11:23. Who could be here so late at night? Shooting my inviting bed a longing look, I trudged out to the landing by the stairs.

"Hinata!" Hanabi called. "Come here!"

I tumbled down, skipping two steps at a time, nearly breaking my ankles as I flew into the living room.

"Who w-was it?" I quarried.

She grinned, holding up a white box and tauntingly shaking it before her.

"Your Secret Santa." She giggled.

I vaulted over the back of the couch, landed next to her, and snatched it away.

"W-Who dropped it off?"

"No one, it was just... there." She demonstrated, flicking her wrists in an exaggerated expression.

Neji thudded down from upstairs, toothpaste smeared around his mouth.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"No one of importance. Nice 'stache." She snorted.

His eyes widened in horror and he dashed upstairs again.

"Open it." She whined.

I complied, opening the lid with ease and sliding out the purple stationary. With Hanabi resting her chin on my shoulder, I read it aloud.

"_One __album __short,_

_I hear you are,_

_Of one of your favorites,_

_So I took the car,_

_And drove over here,_

_What I give you,_

_I hope you cherish,_

_And give a listen to."_

"Wow that's so romantic!" Hanabi squealed. "What else is there?"

Stunned, I lifted out Yiruma's new CD, the exact one I'd mentioned at Sasuke's house. Could Sasuke have...

"N-No way." I whispered, astonished.

"What? What is it?" Hanabi interrogated, detecting disbelief in my tone.

"I-I think I know w-who it is, b-but I'm not sure..." I faded off, resuming my look see in the box.

Under the CD, almost buried in the fluff, rested a silver music note charm. I lifted it and held it up to analyze it.

"It's gorgeous." Hanabi whispered.

We gazed dreamily at it for a few moments before I shook my head awake and turned to her.

"Alright, t-time for bed." I directed.

"Aw. Come on." She protested.

"Nope come on." I demanded, herding her into her room and returning to mine, now exhausted.

I attached the charm and placed the CD into my stereo. I was enthralled by the soft piano, I laid down and reasoned with myself.

What if Sasuke was my Secret Santa? It was very well possible considering the timing. He could've also been helping out his friend who was indeed the admirer. It could have all just been coincidence. There was still a chance that it was Sai.

My head lolled and I felt my eyelids droop.

I didn't know if I could take the shock of finding out.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfchick101:<strong> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Will be working hard to overcome my laziness tomorrow and write the rest of the chapters. Now that these no longer have outlines, I'll have more flexibility to experiment. ^^ So now with the reviews!

_imatwightlightfan-_ Yes, you interpreted that correctly, was I not that clear, whoopsie ^^; I'll leave the thought of people being in on the whole thing up to you. Feel free to interpret however you choose. I hope this was enough fluff for you, there'll be more in the next chapters! Guaranteed.

_SasuHina4evr-_ Sorry to disappoint. This fanfic runs up until Christmas, there are actually five more chapters. This is where I gave up last year. Sorry for the confusion.

_ByakuganHyuuga360-_ Ah yes, she must be immune to all of it haha xD We'll see. And yes, friends are insane sometimes. I'm glad mine aren't that insane, or are they? O.o We're getting closer and now that it's a little less scripted, I'll have more freedon }:D mwahaha Oh Hinata, what does my mind have in store for you?

_.Bishie's-_ I am so glad you decided to give Charms a try. It's not my best story plot bunny out there, but I've had so much fun writing it, and I hope you'll have as much fun reading it! I happy you like it ^^ And I don't know, mwahaha, I guess you'll have to stick it out until the end :D

And that's all for tonight! Only five days left ^^


	8. Eighth Day

**Wolfchick101: **H-Hey everyone... I um. I apologize about the M.I.A. period. School killed me and summer has been a whirlwind of... well everything. Summer camp, camping, waterworld, preparing for a Haiti mission trip and etc.

*silence*

**Wolfchick101:** I'll be uploading the next few chapters after I get back from camp next week. I have up to the 10th done at least...

*crickets chirping*

**Wolfchick101:** So um, I'll just leave this here... *sets down next chapter* and then I'll *runs*

* * *

><p>I was confused. No scratch that. I was beyond that. I was befuddled, perplexed, heck I'd even go as far as saying I was rattled. And I was sick of it. All this drama, the pressure of perceiving confessions, was fraying my last rope of patience. That night it snapped... and in truth, I no longer cared.<p>

I didn't care who the admirer was, and I vowed I wouldn't waste another minute musing over the possibilities to come and just enjoy the slight romantics of daily life. I would just let live, let be. Not react until the situation called for it. I was letting the mystery stay a mystery.

I woke up that morning refreshed, despite the manor in which it was achieved. I suppose I'll start there: the rude awakening of that morning:

The morning of the eighth day of Christmas.

* * *

><p>An icy hand reached down and yanked me from my slumber. High pitched dings succeeding one another in a hasty fashion before echoing about my head. I moaned and flopped over to stare groggily at the red numbers on my clock. 8:07.<p>

Rubbing my eyes, I tried again. The last number blinked, morphing into an 8. No matter how hard I concentrated on the numbers, they stayed true to themselves. What did this all pull together in my mind? There was a force out in the world that would not allow me a single day to sleep in over break.

Grumbling I sat up and stretched, feeling refreshed despite my lack of late morning sleep. I stumbled down the stairs as the impenetrable force let loose another round of doorbell rings. Slightly annoyed I swung the door open to find the "force's" finger poised above the abused button.

I had been right about the unyielding annoyance, except for one part. There were two.

"W-What are you two d-doing here?" I teetered, still staggering from the grey morning haze veiled over my mind.

I tugged at my pajama top nervously as Sakura glided past me without a word into the front hallway. Ino followed suit, shutting the door with an apprehensive click.

"We're here to pick you up of course." Ino explained with a flick of her long blonde ponytail. She drew my hands away from my shirt, offered me a wry smile, and led me up the stairs to my room. Sakura giggled and bounded up behind.

"I told you we were going to go sledding one of these days. That day just happens to be today." Sakura sang before wrinkling her nose at my disgruntled closet.

"B-But there's still no snow." I wriggled uneasily as she disgustedly picked her way through the ever growing piles of clothes.

"That's why we're going to the foothills. There's been plenty of snow up there." Ino chimed in, nosing her way through my various cluttered drawers in the bathroom.

"And who knows, you're secret admirer might even be there." Sakura added with a wink. "Now we just have to get you ready for him."

She placed her perfectly manicured hands on her hips with a huff before diving into the closet once again. I gulped and played with my fingers timidly as an air of impending doom suffocated any attempts of retorting.

It wasn't that I didn't appreciate their help and all, but after the goal I'd committed myself to this morning, I wasn't so sure I **wanted** their help. After debating their intentions for a few minutes I finally sighed, a serene smile overtaking my features. Might as well look good for whoever it is right?

Unsure of what to do, or even if I'd be of any help in this situation, I spent the waning minutes of my freedom analyzing the fashion-endorsing girls.

Sakura's apparel consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt with vibrant orange, red, and pink stars dancing across the top. Her dark wash skinny jeans were tucked into the furry ugg boots that shielded her feet from the cold. Her pink tresses were tucked aimlessly into a black beanie. Within emerald eyes sparked the passion to transform mediocre to flawless as she hastily tore through the sparse clothes still on the hangers.

Ino on the other hand paced herself as she dug through years of clogged and unused make-up. Her movements were graceful and fluid, blonde ponytail swaying with a gentle rhythm. She had adorned a light purple blouse that was layered over a white long-sleeved shirt. A white belt accentuated her petite figure over the shirts; her form-fitted jeans stuffed into knee-high, furry lace-up boots.

I sighed, settling down on the edge of my bed. While I trusted their fashion advice to no end, I doubted they would be able to do much to make me as gorgeous as they were. Their determination quelled the unspoken notion to remain a thought.

Finding the tools needed for the job ahead of them, they shared a knowing and plotting look before turning their attention to me. Professionally determined looks etched upon their faces, they set to work.

They flocked around me, tittering advice back and forth like birds. My hair was tugged and styled, my face poked and polished. Then when all that was through, they shoved me into the designated outfit without any intention of giving me privacy.

"Okay Hinata, you can look now." Sakura smiled mischievously as she and Ino high-fived.

I bit my lip and slowly paced across the room to my full-length mirror. My eyes widened and I blinked, scrutinizing the pale figure that stood before me, seemingly out of a parallel world.

My curled hair from last night had smoothed into sinuous waves, flowing from a deep green headband. My bangs had been pinned to the side with a flowered clip that brought out the eye shadow rimming my eyes. I was sporting a cozy brown sweater while a belt, a shade that mimicked the headband, encircled my waist. My ordinary jeans overlapped the boots I had purchased for the approaching winter.

"Wow." I breathed, reaching out to gently touch the mirror as if about to fall through, into the parallel world.

"Yeah, I know. We rock." Sakura snorted a laugh as Ino shook her head. "Let's get going."

With that, our trio headed out to the car. Thankfully, my comfort zone hadn't been breeched, but the impending doom trailed after with the thought of sledding. Why anyone wanted to hurtle over hills of slick ground without the affirmation of any sort of brake was beyond me.

We pulled into the parking lot at the base of a large hill that seemed flat-out vertical from my perspective. The snow sparkled in the late morning sunlight, blinding me from the overhanging edge above. At the bottom, a smoothed, shallow basin served as the stopping point. Other parties of sledding-enthusiasts blotted the hillside.

As the car rolled to a stop, a group waved us over.

"Hey girls!" Kiba whistled appraisingly. "Looking for someone?"

"Oh shut up." Ino teased, playfully shoving him towards a snowdrift.

He mocked falling in, before skidding across the slick ground and actually falling down into the snow. A devious smile snuck its way onto his face as he pursued his girlfriend around the group before they both tumbled laughing to the frozen ground.

"Oh geez." Sakura sighed, clucking her tongue mockingly.

"Come on! Let's go sledding!" Naruto yelled excitedly before startling several people as he charged up the back of the hill.

Sakura shook her head in defeat and gathered the string of a sled out of a nearby pile before chasing after him. Sasuke dug through the pile and produced a wooden sled.

"Well, we're the only two left. Ready?" He asked, tilting his head to look back at me.

"I b-bet they p-planned it this w-way." I muttered as he led me up the slope.

"That wouldn't surprise me in the least." He chuckled, shooting me a smirk.

I blushed and hiked the rising incline. Summiting the pinnacle of the hill, I tentatively peered over the ominous edge of the slope where a gaping drop glared up at me. A breeze swept up the side, tossing my dark hair in tendrils upon it. I tugged on the sleeves of the sweater as my heart dropped to the bottom, pulling my confidence with it.

"Let me guess, you've never been sledding either." Sasuke stated, causing me to stumble backwards from the deathtrap.

His gaze was steady; the black onyx coaxed my every fear out from the depths in which I'd buried it. He stepped in front of me, effectively blocking my view of the menacing drop. He gripped both of my shoulders, forcing my gaze to lock onto his.

"It's fine. We'll just start over here where the slope is more gradual." He consoled with a steady, reasoning tone.

Flustered, I nodded precariously as he steered me toward the more level section of the hill. Biting my lip and still tugging on the sleeves, I watched as two children raced each other up the slope. Sasuke seemed to know that I'd needed the incentive and arranged us both on the sled without debate.

Sitting with my feet tucked onto the board, I tried not to notice as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. His warmth pressed against my back and I felt his breath tickle my hair along my chilled cheeks. Fiery red stole across my face, giving away my embarrassment.

"Ready?" He whispered.

Not trusting myself to form comprehendible sentences, I shook my head back and forth. I felt him give the ground behind us a shove and the sled began to glide forward. The fresh wave of panic that grounded inside me next erased my awareness of the conflagration of a blush blazing across my cheeks.

The hill steadily increased and I gripped my hands tighter around the sled. After realizing there was nothing I could do to stop, I lost control, emitting a hysterical laughter as adrenaline flooded through my veins. About midway down the hill, I was beginning to enjoy the rush of the wind howling in my ears and the firm warmth of Sasuke behind me.

We zipped past everyone and as we approached the base of the hill, Sasuke's arms gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"There's a bump up ahead, hold on tight." He mumbled against my ear to avoid the wind snatching away the words.

We hit the lump and began to skid around and tumble through the snow. The world stopped, and I lay dumbstruck in the icy chill. As the events registered in my mind, I began to laugh with such a force that my sides began to ache.

"Hinata!" Sasuke propped me up, an expression of concern impaled into his features. "Are you okay?"

Unable to acknowledge anything he said, I shook my head and continued laughing, my sides splitting, lungs bursting. After a minute his genuine concern morphed into mock suspicion.

"What's so funny?" He questioned before breaking into a smile himself.

I had no idea why I was laughing. For some reason I now found that confounded activity exhilarating as giddy feeling overtook my fear. I jumped up and dragged a now-laughing Sasuke back up the hill.

* * *

><p>Exhausted but still on an adrenaline high, I chatted animatedly with everyone as we waited in the line of a hot drink stand. Upon approaching the counter, I scrutinized the options on the overhanging board.<p>

"Ready miss?" The sever asked.

I slowly nodded, confirming my choice, and then reverted my eyes to the pale boy behind the counter. I blinked in surprise.

"Sai?"

"Last time I checked." He smiled. "Nice to see you too Hinata."

"B-but what are you d-doing here?" I sputtered, stunned.

"I'm... taking your order." He laughed, gesturing to the cart.

"Oh, r-right." I mentally struck myself for my obliviousness. "I'll have the n-nutmeg coffee j-jubilee?"

I frowned.

"D-do all the drinks have s-such strange n-names?" I pondered aloud.

Sai laughed.

"Not by personal choice, but yes." He chuckled to himself as he passed the drink and my change over the counter. "Well this has been a gorgeous meeting but I believe I must serve the next customer. See you later."

I nodded and turned around, taking a careful sip of the steaming drink and letting it settle on my taste buds before walking towards the group.

_Gorgeous meeting..._ where had I heard that before?

Later that night, I paced my room, thoughtfully prodding the phrase. I unzipped my winter coast and flung it to the floor. A loud clatter caught my attention and I stopped, cautiously studying the forlorn bundle of fabric. Apprehensively, I stooped down and swiftly snatched it up.

Out of the hood tumbled a plain box.

My eyes widened and I flung the jacket over my shoulder, still locked onto the box. I plopped down onto my bed and slit the tape open. Out tumbled a tiny track hurtle charm. Confused I turned to the two remaining objects.

My eyes spotted the purple stationary first.

"_Well done! Well done,_

_For that obstacle you've overcome,_

_You're smiling face, the faster pace,_

_Revealed you thought was fun._

_Snow filled tumbles,_

_The façade crumbled,_

_And with the wish halfway granted,_

_The snow's no longer daunted._

_With this next gift for you,_

_I'm hoping for it to,_

_Decorate and remind,_

_That you'll never be left behind."_

_~Your SA_

My eyes flitted to the next object, a slim cord adorned with star and moon charms. It was a cell phone strap. I dug my dusty, never-used phone out of my pocket and threaded it through the impossibly-tiny hole.

Settling on my arms, I recalled how it had been sneakily concealed in my hood. The admirer must've gotten behind me at some point.

_Gorgeous meeting..._

Where had I heard that before? Getting up, I dug out a shoebox from under my bed and flipped through all the SA notes.

"_Tonight under the sky,_

_We will have a gorgeous meeting,_

_The view of the moon and stars,_

_Will certainty be good seating."_

I felt my breath catch.

It **had** to be a coincidence. It just had to. I was simply just over-analyzing everything about this. It was two words out of a sequence of letters. Just a coincidence, that's all.

Reminding myself to breath, I got dressed for bed and nestled down under the shielding covers. There was no way Sai could be him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke:<strong> Since I was avoiding Wolfchick101 earlier, here's the disclaimer. Wolfchick101 doesn't own Naruto. It'd be a mess of loose ends.


	9. Ninth Day

**Wolfchick101: **H-hey everyone. *fidgeting* Hope you're not all still mad at me... *silence* Okay, I'm going to pretend you aren't. Camp was cancelled so I uh, ended up spending the week watching Korean dramas...

**Sasuke: **Tsk tsk.

**Wolfchick101: **Oh you hush up! Since when did your opinion have any millage in my book? *glares* In other news, I'll be gone until next monday camping with my dad for his birthday so I'll try and finish writing chapter 10 by hand and upload it when I get back. Okay?

**Sasuke: ***sighs*

**Wolfchick101:**You still work for me you know. Disclaimer!

**Sasuke:** *rolls eyes* Wolfchick101 doesn't own Naruto. If she did, the comic would be coming out so slow, you all would be 80 by the time it finished.

**Wolfchick101:** Hey!

* * *

><p>Waking up that next morning, I remembered my promise to not let myself get caught up in all the drama of worry. My resilience had cracked and was wearing thin, but I managed to convince myself otherwise. I was steadfast in my concept of enjoying the entire passing break, even if that meant wobbling around on two thin blades across ice.<p>

The things I do for Sakura... anyways, guess I'll start that afternoon; that semi-dreaded semi-longed for occasion.

The ninth day of Christmas.

I looped the last knot with a tug of finality before sitting up and tucking an escapee hair behind my ear. Sitting here on a bench, I mentally checked this item off my bucket list and leaned back. Kids dashed about on the outdoor fabricated ice, dauntless about the aspect of falling down. Friends laughed and fumbled about as couples slowly traversed the ice arm-in-arm.

I pulled all of my hair out of the crevices of my scarf and scrambled up on wobbly colt legs. When my balance had been somewhat regained, I smoothed the wrinkles out of my black leggings and violet skirt, and then buried my nose further into the scarf. Snuggling down into my jacket and away from the cold, I stumbled over to where Sakura and Ino now stood.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sakura sang as she danced about, gracefully poised on the two blades.

I smiled and nodded, eyeing her fluid movements with slight envy. Ino, slightly more on the inept side this time, stumbled forth to the edge of the rink.

"At least I have Hinata to fall down with." She teased, linking her arm through mine and shakily pushing off onto the ice.

Sakura snorted and followed, tracing circles around us as we adjusted to the gravity fluxes. Ino's brow furrowed in concentration, her focus completely trained on her shifting skates. I was finally getting the hang of it and slowly unhinged myself from her vice grip. Not noticing or particularly caring, Ino placed her hands on her hips as Sakura swept pass with a tiny twirl and smile in our direction.

"It's not **my** fault my parents don't own winter resorts where I encounter this stuff every day and night of my child and adolescent years." She grumbled, half playfully and half enviously, eyes sparkling brightly.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes jokingly and shrugged. Then she gestured around us, raising her eyebrows up and down as a good-looking guy skated past. Laughing, we re-linked our arms and continued flailing down the stretch of ice.

A little while later, I sat on a bench resting my sore ankles as the other two girls stalked a cute boy around the rink. I snuggled into my jacket and ignored the faint throbbing in my head that had followed me around all morning. Sniffing, I looked up into the inky black sky, willing the snow-packed clouds to spill. Three days away from Christmas and it still had only snowed in the mountains. An image of white laces floating down and sticking in the contrasting dark of Sasuke's locks flitted across my mind. I quickly shook the image free and immediately regretted jerking about as the throbbing returned with a vengeance.

"Are you leaving?" Startled, I looked up to discover the aforementioned name staring back.

"No, not yet. I'm just taking a break. I don't think my legs are used to this kind of exertion quite yet." I offered a shaky smile, surprised by the sudden appearance of Sasuke.

"Well that's good." He continued after I shot him a bewildered look. "Itatchi dragged me here and I'd rather not wander around alone."

He gestured to the tall man who could barely be seen in a small crowd of swooning girls. I laughed and winced at the pounding it brought on. Trying to shift my focus away from the pain, I stood and wobbled to the rink once again, a much more stable Sasuke trailing behind.

"So who'd you come here with?" He asked as we slowly traversed the first stretch of a straightaway.

"Ino and Sakura dragged me here, although they're much better than I am." I pointed to Sakura, who was giving pointers to a fast-learning Ino across the rink.

"I doubt that you're that bad." He smirked.

At that moment exact moment, I stumbled over a chip of ice, thrusting my hands out in front of me. Regaining my balance, I peered up at him.

"Wanna bet?"

He scoffed playfully before slipping in front of me. Still moving, now backwards, he scooped up my hands and tugged me along with him.

"Stand up straight. Even out your weight, right now it's all in your toes." Sasuke instructed.

I complied a wearily did as he said. Still wobbling, but steadied by his grip, we rounded the far end and began heading back towards the other side of the ice.

"Good. Now shift just a bit more to your heels." I did just that and stumbled before his hands righted my balance. "If you want, put a little weight on my hands."

I glanced up to catch his gaze trained on me. I leaned into his strong hold before re-adjusting my weight like he'd instructed.

"Okay, so now that you're more evenly balanced, instead of shuffling the skates try digging into the ice slightly to the side and then pushing the other skate forward. Now wait until you lose some of the momentum and repeat with the other foot."

Following his directions to the letter, I leaned into his hands even more and attempted to propel myself forward. The movement came easier to me that it had all night. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, my mouth forming a small o.

"See you're not all bad... or maybe you just have a brilliant teacher." Sasuke jeered, smirking at my expression.

I narrowed my eyebrows and pressed my lips into a thin line like I'd seen Neji do when he's irritated with someone. Slipping my hands from Sasuke's I ambushed him with a series of playful punches on the arm.

"Hey! That hurts." He mocked, pouting and gripping his arm in fake pain.

"Uh, huh." I replied, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Look out!" A yell came from behind as a figure nicked my left shoulder and sent me sprawling headlong.

Instinctively, I reached out and caught myself on Sasuke's jacket. My legs started to slide backwards before he grabbed me under the arms and righted my posture again. Leaning in against his chest I felt the familiar feeling of embarrassment flush my cheeks. The feeling multiplied ten-fold as Sakura and Ino skated passed, smiling as if they knew something nobody else did.

"Why don't we just keep holding hands for now." Sasuke chuckled, slipping his warm hands back into mine and towing me along.

Half an hour later, the throbbing in my head had progressed to a pounding and I told Sasuke I was tired, and going to head home. Ignoring the look of suspicion and concern on his face, I stepped to the brink of the ring and waved my friends down.

"Hey guys, I'm getting pretty tired and I'm going to head home now." I explained.

Exchanging slightly concerned looks, they both peered at my face.

"You look a bit paler than usual. Do you want me to drive you home?" Sakura inquired.

"No, no I'll be fine. My house isn't too far from here." I declined politely, shaking my head as gently as possible.

I left them there, still looking a little concerned as I dropped the battered skates off at the rental desk and scooped up my bag. Turning homeward, I struck off into a throng of people out enjoying the clear winter night. As I grew further and further away from the center of Konoha, the crowd died down until only a few stragglers were rushing about. It was then that I noticed the footsteps following me. Unnerved, I whipped around into a stance that allowed me to throw off any attackers. Catching sight of the person, I crossed my arms and jutted out my bottom lip into a pout.

"Stalker." I teased, sticking my tongue out childishly before whipping back around.

"Hey now. That's rude. I'm simply ditching my playboy of a brother and returning home. It** is** this way to my house too, you know." Sasuke played back, gently bumping into my right shoulder.

"Riiiiiiight." I rolled my eyes and giggled, stopping short at the wave of pain it brought.

I bit my lip, the playful atmosphere sucked away in one breath. I dug into my forehead with the heel of my hand hoping to compress the pain. After a moment, I felt a hand pull mine away from my face and another tilt my chin up. Sasuke froze there, his dark eyes flitting back and forth between mine, a crease furrowing his brows.

I felt heat rush to my head, but I couldn't tell if it was from his proximity or from the sickness ravaging my body. He sighed and let go of my hand and chin, brushing a stray hair off my forehead.

"Hinata, you're having trouble focusing on my face. Why did you come if you were sick?" The hidden sharp edge in his voice caused me to flinch.

"It wasn't this bad earlier." I mumbled, returning to the act of digging my hand's heel into the pain in my head.

Sasuke turned around and crouched down. I stared uncomprehendingly at the back of his winter coat.

"Get on," He more-so ordered than asked.

I submitted to it more so because I was too tired to even consider resisting. I linked my arms around his broad shoulders and he hoisted me up onto his hips, hooking his hands under my knees. He then resumed following the dim sidewalk in the direction our houses were. With the world beginning to tilt, I closed my eyes and buried my forehead in the crook of his neck.

I felt him stiffen and then relax. His deep breaths and steady heartbeat reverberated throughout my entire being, beginning to synchronize with mine. His muscles shifted, pulling taunt and relaxing with every stride.

The scenery's lights and colors blurred past as the heat from Sasuke seeped through my jacket, warming my chills that now began to ravage body. Fighting against unconsciousness, I recognized the musky smell of cologne and breathed deep, allowing it to fill my senses. My headache began to ease, ebbing and flowing as if it were the rolling tides on a beach.

My eyes began to drift closed as the nip of the air and the pain of sickness disappeared beneath my unconscious analysis of Sasuke's appeal to the senses. The soft tread of his shoes against the concrete split the still air; the rocking of his footsteps called out a soft invitation to sleep. A feverish haze coated my mind, the only stark details in my memory from him.

I remember the squeak of a gate; the ping of a doorbell. I remember jostling steps on uneven ground, then the warmth beneath me falling away into a dark abyss. I remember swallowing two pills with a gulp of water and a blazing light extinguishing from my side.

And lastly, I remember a blinding, white gleam of an unopened box.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfchick101:<strong> Sorry about the cliff ending PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *hides behind desk* Um... Quickly, before I'm off, I'll answer some comments... to keep you guys uh, semi-happy...ish.

_Holy Angel Heart - _Yes, I know it's a little backwards there haha. Hopefully everyone isn't too OOC. ^^*

_.Bishie's - _Haha I know how that is! I'm really determined to finish my fics for you all... before starting some more :) And yes! I like writing this fic in summer cause it's soooooo hot this year. It's nice imagining snow :') You had a dream about this story? That's funny! I can't reveal the ending too much, as an author (I bet you've already guessed it) but that would be a sad dream. I hope he went after her anyways.

_Number1Weirdo - _If only Hinata were as good as reading her feelings as you are haha 3

Okay! See you all in a week or so! Reviews and subs are appreciated greatly. You all really know how to make me smile... and sometimes laugh until I fall out of my chair and scare the dog... haha ^^


	10. Tenth Day

**Wolfchick101:** I'm baaack from camping! Sorry about this chapter, it's more of a filler than anything. The next two are the climax of the story, so expect fluff! They might be shorter than the other chapters though.

**Sasuke:** Cause you're lazy?

**Wolfchick101:** WHAT? No! They just, have a smaller period of time...

**Sasuke:** Riiight.

**Wolfchick101:** ... just say your line.

**Sasuke:** Wolfchick101 doesn't own Naruto or Mario Kart. She own Masimo Kars, which is a cheap rip-off.

**Wolfchick101: **Why you...

* * *

><p>The sickness that I'd redeemed from my chilly, adrenaline-packed adventures was a blessing on top of being what it was: a cold. My fever broke that morning with the help of the strong medicine and I knew that by the next day, I'd be up for anything. But thankfully, it provided the perfect excuse to get me out of who-knows-what-else that Sakura had planned for the next day.<p>

I awoke late that morning, to a pleasant surprise no less.

On the morning of the tenth day of Christmas.

* * *

><p>Hanabi woke me up at eight to take more medicine. When she'd taken her leave, I remained sitting up, staring uncomprehendingly at the wall opposite me. Sunlight filtered through the slats of blinds and lazily stretched its arms across the bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, knocking the last of the haze out with it.<p>

As my mind began to shake of the remains of sleep, I gazed about my room with renewed interest. How long had it been since I'd last sat in here and just relaxed? Pondering that simple question, my mind then traveled downstairs to Neji and Hanabi. When had I last spent some quality time with them?

My whole Winter Break had been scrambled with mysterious admirers and crazy friends that I hadn't been able to actually **rest**, let alone spend time with my make-shift family.

I thanked the cold I'd contrived for providing an excuse to avoid all others today before pausing on the edge of the bed.

I cracked my back and looked toward my alarm clock. 9:24, its red lines read. My eyes skimmed over the objects on the surface, catching the gleam of white. Unfazed by the usual contents, I stood and shuffled into the hallway. I'd made it halfway downstairs before my mind registered what I'd seen.

With a silent squeal of excitement, I dashed back upstairs, narrowly missing a collision with the door. I huffed in the doorway, analyzing the tabletop once again. The white box was balanced of the edge and I dove for it, not caring about my current state of health.

Anxious curiosity reached out and yanked my breath away. As I panted, the weariness my cold brought settled on my shoulders once more, layer after layer, like settling dust. The throbbing returned with a vengeance, leaving me to bask in the sight of the box without any intentions to do otherwise.

When my breath had ceased to be ragged and the throbbing had died down again, I gently opened the box and plucked out the first paper.

"_Break filled with hectic days,_

_Fun comes and goes,_

_But time certainty knows,_

_One passion always stays._

_Fluidity of markers, paints, and pencils,_

_Flows across your colored world,_

_Masterpiece after masterpiece unfurled,_

_Not coming close to common stencils._

_So I'll hand you the key,_

_View that world from another's view,_

_To kindle your passion anew,_

_And who you'll take, I already see."_

_~Your SA_

Impatient, due to the inconveniency of not being able to open it all last night, I dumped the remaining contents on my comforter. Two papers fluttered out and I snatched up the glossy strips of paper.

My eyes widened in astonishment and my jaw dropped in a way that wasn't even close to conveying my shock and mutual rising excitement. Upon turning them over, I discovered that they were indeed Sven Itamore art gallery tickets. My eyes widened to saucers as I scrutinized them over and over. After convincing myself that they were indeed the real things, I checked the date: December 28th – after Christmas in the next town over.

I swallowed my emotions long enough to pluck the dainty charm from its hidden alcove on my bed. Dangling from between my fingers was a little glazed paintbrush, poised as if ready to create an artist's vision.

Without turning my gaze from the presents, I blindly sought out the charm bracelet on the bedside table. When I'd snapped on the charm and wriggled it onto my wrist, I cleared away the box.

Kneeling on the carpet, I stretched my arm far under the bed and pulled out a worn shoebox. I methodically filed the newest letter among the rest and re-hid the box before turning to the tickets. I bit my lip and scanned my room, intently registering any form of cover for them.

Finally, my gaze landed on the shelf of sketchbooks, dusty from the lack of use since the break had commenced. Swimming in a slightly nostalgic atmosphere, I lightly ran my fingers down the spine of the least battered and newly bought book. I tugged the top edge and slid it off the shelf, running my fingers over the cover.

I cracked open the cover slowly and gently tucked away both the tickets in the front pocket. Then I selected my worn pencil and retraced my steps back down the stairs.

"You're going down ponytail man!" My sister's exclamation echoed from the living room and all throughout the house.

"Shush Hanabi, you'll wake Hinata up." Neji's hushed tones scrambled to be heard over the unmistakable sound effects of her video games.

"No I won't." Hanabi scoffed, pointing rapidly to the doorway where I then stood before returning to the controller.

Hanabi growled challengingly as Neji activated the pause button. He playfully pushed her head away as he strode toward me and she shot daggers into his back.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" He asked, pressing the back of his hand to my forehead. "You're fever is gone at least.

"Yes, I feel a l-lot better; j-just a little thirsty." I assured, my voice raspy with sleep.

"You got it." He nodded, sauntering into the kitchen to retrieve my request.

I settled down on the couch along the wall, right-angled to the one the two gamers had occupied. Hanabi slouched with her arms crossed, still immersed in her task of glaring in the direction of the kitchen.

"D-do you know where that white b-box came from?" I questioned, startling Hanabi from her stupor.

"I don't know it was just in your bag." She shrugged, readjusting her posture.

I sighed, going over the previous night. My bag had been sitting on a bench with Sakura's and Ino's. Anyone could've slipped it in when we weren't around. Hanabi's face spread into a big grin.

"By the way, I snuck a peak in it when you were sleeping. Those are some pretty expensive tickets you got there." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Guess he's really determined to get you things that you like, huh."

I clutched my sketchbook protectively and playfully threw a pillow at her. She laughed maniacally and then catching sight of the book, her expression became more somber.

"Haven't seen you draw in a while." She noted.

"Y-yeah, I g-guess the package last night m-made me realize how much I m-miss it." I explained, growing flustered after her analysis.

"Here you are: one tall glass of fresh, cool water for an equally refreshing girl." Neji declared, 'bestowing' the glass to me.

"T-thank you." I replied, taking a deep draught from the glass.

Neji settled back down on the couch, before un-pausing the game to continue their battle. Fully comfortable, I flipped open my sketchbook and begin to draw anything that came to mind. By the end of the game, I had filled a few pages full of sketch dumps of their many facial expressions. After those was the base of an elaborate drawing of the scene before me.

As I was about to begin adding in-depth details to the sketch, the doorbell let out a shrill ding, signaling the arrival of some unplanned visitor.

As game's stats swiveled onto the screen, the two gamers exchanged glances. An unspoken agreement launched them into an animated game of rock-paper-scissors, Neji triumphantly covering his paper onto Hanabi's rock. The latter sighed and sauntered over to the door.

"Hinata! It's your boyfriend!" Hanabi's teasing voice rang out and rattled a pink hue back onto my cheeks.

I dashed into the front hall, flustered and slightly wobbly due to the sudden movement. There in the doorway stood a seemingly indifferent Sasuke. I knew otherwise.

"He's not my..." "I'm not her..." Red-faced, we both mumbled 'boyfriend' as Hanabi cackled at out display of embarrassment.

"I-I just came to make sure you were alright." Sasuke hurriedly explained.

"Um, th-thank you. I'm a l-lot better than I was earlier." I managed to squeak out over my loud heartbeat.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come on in! Keep my sister company while Neji and I go out and run those errands we talked about." Hanabi conspicuously raised her voice so that it reached back to his hearing range.

"What errands?" He called back, bewildered.

Lacing her arm through Sasuke's, Hanabi escorted him from the doorstep and into our bright living room. I trailed along, meekly poking my fingers together. She indicated for him to sit in her spot before replying to Neji.

"You know... **those** errands." Hanabi raised her eyebrows as a tight smile hardened her face.

Neji finally got the hint and let out a soft 'oh' while nodding his head. She grabbed his hand to help him up and slipped into her shoes.

"You two have fun now! And don't over-exert yourself Hinata." Hanabi demanded, handing Neji the car keys and directing him outside.

The door slammed shut and a silence petrified the room. Then sounds of the garage door opening and closing as the car drove away snapped it in two.

The sound of Sasuke awkwardly shifting in his seat shook me from my frozen state.

"Um... w-would you like to, uh, pick up wh-where they left off?" I asked, gesturing toward the screen still displaying the start screen.

The awkward air sifted out of the room as if someone had pulled a plug and Sasuke smirked.

"I don't know. That wouldn't be fair to beat you while you're in a detained state of mind." He teased.

"You're on." I challenged, sticking my tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll be alright Hanabi?" Neji asked, nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.<p>

"Oh, stop worrying Neji! They'll be fine." Hanabi assured.

* * *

><p>"Oh y-you are going to g-get it!"<p>

"Wanna bet? Take that!"

"NO! That w-was so m-mean!"

The voices reverberated off the walls and the booming music coated the garage door's rumbling.

"Hinata?" A timid voice protruded from the chaos.

Startled, I jolted from my position of hanging upside-down from the couch. Sasuke jumped next to me, sending his car into a wall. I quickly pressed pause and smiled weakly at my astonished siblings.

"Masimo Kars?" Hanabi questioned, a bit disapprovingly.

"W-well, you k-kind of left it out h-here for us a-and, I'm lazy." I shrugged, offering a wry smile.

Sasuke set down the controller on the table, stretched, and stood.

"I guess I should go now." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You should, but you don't _have_ to." Hanabi threw back, grinning innocently at him.

He just shrugged, and sauntered over to the coat rack near the door. After a frightening glare from Hanabi and a submissive eye roll from Neji, I sighed and followed him. I shifted from foot to foot as he slid both his arms into his jacket. Only when he'd finished did he turn to look at me.

"Are you still going to the Christmas party tomorrow?" He asked softly, as if afraid of the answer.

I considered his question with care before answering. How was I feeling? Good enough to put up with Sakura's antics for a night?

"Yes." I replied with a sincere grin. "But d-don't tell anyone I'm feeling b-better just yet."

I silently pressed my finger to my lips and let out a short giggle as if I knew something he didn't. He raised his hand as if he were about to say something else.

Instead, he just studied me carefully in a way I'd never seen him do. Confused, I lowered my hand and flickered wide eyes between the two of his. Slowly, his fingers made their way to my face and I squeezed my eyes closed. I felt them skim over my cheek and move my hair behind my ear. I peered up at him through one set of eyelashes and, startled, he shook his head, as if waking from a trance. His hand dropped.

"I'll see you there." He coughed out and quickly left.

Dazed, I drifted back into the living room where the two had made camp on the couch again, watching the news.

"Well?" Neji drawled, seemingly uninterested.

Hanabi elbowed him hard, causing him to bend over in pain. She stood and dug through her bag sitting on the couch. Finding the item of her search, she skipped over to me and shoved a white box in my face.

"Some guy at the mall told us to give this too you." She grinned knowingly.

"R-really? WHO?" My jaw dropped as my hands scrambled to retain a grip on the parcel.

"Secret." She cackled, strutting back to the couch.

I huffed in annoyance and whipped around to the stairs. As I settled down on my bed, my eyes flickered to the clock. 8 o'clock. My jaw dropped in astonishment. The whole day had passed with Sasuke! I inwardly face palmed. All we'd done was play video games. He must've been so bored. Trying to rid my head of shame, I returned my attention to the surprise before me.

Fidgeting with nervousness and excitement, I opened it and slipped out the familiar lilac paper.

"_I heard of your adventure,_

_And clearly you had your fill._

_I hope you get better,_

_And are able to fight the chill._

_This drink to warm,_

_The charm to remember,_

_I hope tomorrow's storm,_

_Will wait to later December._

_It's Christmas Eve,_

_The day of the event,_

_I hope you don't leave,_

_Before your gift I present."_

_~Your SA_

Bewildered, I reread the flowing words a few more times before it clicked. My breath caught in my throat as I realized the truth. I was meeting him tomorrow. I was going to know who it was.

Trying to keep calm, I dumped the other contents onto the bed. A bunch of my favorite hot cocoa packets tumbled out onto the bed, followed by a tiny ice skate charm.

I fought to keep my mind utterly blank as I snapped the charm onto the bracelet that rested on my bedside table and tucked away the letter. Moving on autopilot, I floated downstairs and made myself some of the hot cocoa. After spending ten minutes sipping the drink while glazing over my eyes, I set the empty glass in the sink with a definite click.

I sauntered back upstairs after polite goodnights to Hanabi and Neji and retired to my bed. As soon as I clicked the light off and settled down, the thoughts hit me. They spun around my head, a whirlwind of chaos and clutter. So many feeling welled up inside of me, I was afraid I'd pop.

I was excited. I was nervous. I was happy that I'd finally know. I was relieved that I'd no longer have to guess. I was depressed that the guessing would be over. And most of all, I was scared.

I was so scared that it wouldn't turn out to be Sasuke.

And I was scared of the reason why I thought that.

I pulled the covers over my head and attempted to block out all the chaos with sleep. I knew it would be a long night as soon as the clock clicked to 11:29.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfchick101:<strong> Those poems are horrid, I know. Sorry :/ haha at least we can laugh at them. Anyways, cliffy! And... answers:

_Aimii0:_ I'm glad that you like both and aren't closed-minded haha. I'm usually a multi-shipper all the time, I can't just choose! :D And sure, I'd love to read your story and review. I'll probably get around to it in the next few days :)

Feel free to ask me questions and whatnot guys :D I'd love to answer them! See you soon!


	11. Eleventh Day

**Woah sorry I left this so long I sorta moved on to other fandoms and pairings and forgot about this fic. I found this chapter collecting dust so I figured I'd just post it without editing it. It's a bit short. Apologies for spelling/grammar mistakes since **I think if I reread this fic I'd cringe the whole way through since my style has changed and improved since I started this.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I allowed myself to sleep in early that morning, feeling that I somehow had earned it. After the eleven days full of crazy antics, some of which I abhorred greatly, I guess I had. The cold that I'd contrived had pulled a vanishing act and left me without any last resort to bail on the party later that evening.<p>

That morning was of the utmost normalcy, so our story will resume late that day, just before the party:

The eleventh day of Christmas.

"Stop that." Hanabi commanded, lightly smacking my hands away from where they'd bunched the scratchy fabric in wads.

"Sorry, I'm j-just a little nervous." I muttered, reluctantly switching to the task of twisting a spiral of my hair around a slim finger.

"Don't be! You look beautiful." She assured, grasping my shoulders and steering me towards the mirror. I blinked twice, widening my eyes so as to take in the entire image before me.

My fingers left their twisting and traveled with my eyes. Gently fingering the wispy dress first, the cool silk underneath rustled against my legs while the rough outer-layers of tulle tugged softly at my forearms. I lifted the deep purple and black layers up before letting them fall back to my knees. They left an appearance of an enchanting shroud of smoke-like substance.

Satisfied with the astonishment the skirt half left me in, I then whisked my attention up to the strapless, silk top. Tilting back and forth slightly, the bejeweled top half twinkled with dancing gems arranged in flowing patterns. Sinuous locks of my dark hair spilled over my shoulders in loose curls. I then traced the side of my face, observing the make-up job my sister had provided. My bangs hemmed a shiny silver eye-shadow layered above a deep purple hue that highlighted my outlined eyes. A soft blush dusted my cheeks and a shiny lip-gloss coated my lips.

Surprised with the radiant and fresh outcome, I trained my eyes on the shoes. The small heels were comfortable enough to last me throughout a night of dancing, or perhaps being chased by those who wished to dance. The purple matched the color scheme and laces entwined midway up my calves, imitating graceful ballet shoes that seemed to be unfit for a klutz like me.

Finished conducting a full analysis, I flicked my eyes onto the reflection of my sister, who was still grasping my shoulders. She wore a glistening silver dress with black heels that had her towering a good two inches above me. Her hair was elaborately done-up into a braid-bun style with tiny flowers of assorted neon colors clipped in. The look radiated a mix of maturity and spunk both disowning and appeasing her age.

"Ready?" She asked, resting her head against mine. Sucking in a deep breath, I nodded.

Turning to the door, I scooped up the bracelet as a last minute thought, fastening it securely around my wrist. Giving it a slight shake to double check, I then trailed after Hanabi downstairs to where Neji was waiting, dressed grudgingly in a suit.

"Thank you for inviting us Hinata." He said politely attempting to mask his displeasure of his predicament, handing us our jackets.

"Who else would I b-bring? All my friends are a-already going." I replied with a small smile and a dip of my head.

"Well, you always could've just ditched us and just gone with Sasuke." Hanabi jested. A blush began to creep up my neck. Ignoring it, I scoffed.

"C-could you just g-give that a rest already? H-he doesn't like me l-like that." I scolded, however slightly unsure of the accusation.

"Yeah, like Neji doesn't like that one girl. What's her name? Tin-tin?" She laughed knowingly, turning the tables onto our already flustered cousin.

"It's Ten-ten! And I DON'T like her! Not like that anyways." He cried retreating out the door, pursued by a cackling Hanabi.

"W-we aren't going to w-win this one." I breathed to myself submissively, sending a sympathetic look his way and following.

The whole drive to Konoha's Event Hall, Neji muttered under his breath about how he didn't like the aforementioned girl while Hanabi chuckled evilly under her breath. Upon reaching the destination, we discovered the front parking lot was packed, causing us to park along the side of a branching street.

A steady trickle of people was sauntering in through the door, already swaying to the faint vibration of music that could be felt. Hanabi turned to me with an upraised eyebrow.

"This is your whole art club?" She asked, in disbelief.

"Um...well, not exactly. It's the art club p-plus some. I guess someone invited the wh-whole school." I concluded, anxiously tugging the skirt of my dress.

The entrance hall was brightly lit and tables seemed to be the main theme. There were tables of food, tables to sit at, tables holding artwork up for bids, and tables showcasing the yearly artwork of the students not for bid. The thrall of the music was louder here but not overpowering. A door off to a bigger side room was propped open and the music emitted from the dimly lit dance area.

The decorations were strung about the hall in the expected Christmas theme. Twinkling lights, dangling snowflakes, poinsettia center pieces, the whole package was beautifully organized. But those were not what held my current attention.

Speechless, I stood gaping at the back wall of windows. Outside stood a giant Christmas tree adorned with glowing lights. The courtyard was surrounded on three sides and lined at the back by a wrought iron fence. The Event Hall stood on a hill just outside the main city and the view was immaculate. The bustling city below sparkled in oranges and reds, the sight ripping my breath out and dancing on it.

"Hinata!" Shaken out of my trance, I turned to see Sakura beckoning me over to a table. I nodded and then turned to tell my family where I'd be, only to see them both already occupied.

Hanabi was chatting animatedly with some friends while a flustered Neji was being led to the dance room by a pretty brunette in a mahogany dress and her hair in two buns. I shrugged and muscled my way through the light crowd to the table.

"Hey girlie! Don't you look fabulous!" Ino squealed appraisingly.

"Did you do that by yourself?" Questioned Sakura, taken aback. My eyes widened and I shook my head to and fro rapidly.

"No no, Hanabi helped m-me." I explained, waving my hand in front of me as if erasing a white board.

"Oh okay." She nodded, sending her tightly curled hair bouncing about. She smoothed out her dazzling green dress and patted the seat next to her.

I complied, settling down and listening to the mingling voices around me. Ino was dressed in an orange ensemble, her usually pony-tailed hair released and softly curled and her bangs clipped to the side. They maintained the conversation while I threw in bits here and there.

Unable to contribute to the topic of deep-sea scuba diving, I closed my eyes and focused on finding familiar voices.

"-and then I was like, well-"

"-is going to be asking me out so-"

"-o way! That game doesn't come out for-"

"-will not dance with he-"

"-ome ooooon! We all have dates!"

I smiled slightly at the familiar warbling tones of a hyper blonde.

"I said no Naruto."

At the monotone response, my eyes snapped open and I dipped my head down. They had obviously just walked in through the door and were headed toward our table. I fixed my attention back on my friends and offered a comment on the discussion of whether donut holes were better than donuts before Ino let out an ecstatic squeal.

Before I registered what had happened, she was an orange blur, darting across the hall and leaping into the surprised arms of Kiba. Sakura and I exchanged stunned glances before she rose and waited for the arrival of the group.

She hugged Naruto before he dashed off to snatch up some food and sat down, now retaining a seat for him. Ino, Kiba, and Sai sat down and we all greeted each other before the couple ran off to the dance floor.

Confused, I glanced about and saw Sasuke talking to a mousy brunette a few tables away. He kept shaking his head and frowning, trying to edge away while she laughed, and detained him by placing her hand on his arm.

I felt a wave of jealousy come and go. I wasn't really one to get riled up over something so small.

Still discreetly watching the scenario, I jolted when someone tapped on my shoulder. I peered up through the fringe of my bangs to see Sai motioning me to follow him.

I complied, my breath quickening as I grew more and more nervous. In a quieter corner of the room, Sai turned around and dug around in the inside pocket of his jacket. He found whatever he'd stowed away there and held it out for me to accept.

With a questioning glance, I took it hesitantly. The familiar envelope hitched my breath in my throat.

It was Sai.

Without bothering to open it at all, I looked at Sai and gave a sad smile.

"I-I'm sorry Sai, but I... I can't accept t-this." Flustered, I searched my mind for an excuse. "I, uh, I have s-someone else that I l-like."

His eyebrows knit together in a look that I believed to be agitation. A slight pause caused me to fidget in anticipation. The pause drew out and I jumped a foot when he suddenly burst out laughing.

"O-Oh! You, you thought I, thought I was..." He was overtaken by another bought of laughter, unable to finish his thoughts.

It was now my turn to draw my eyebrows together. This reaction was not what I was expecting. What had I said?

His laughter began to die down replaced by the breath he drew in to recover. A minute later he cleared his throat and turned to me smiling.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

I remained silent, still unsure how to react.

"Anyways, I didn't realize that you thought that _**I**_ wrote you those letters." A few more chuckles escaped with this statement.

They sunk in and the truth of what he was saying dawned on me. My mouth dropped open and I took a slight step back.

"You, you mean you didn't write those letters?! B-but, I thought... but you-you said the same things!" I cried in disbelief.

"Well, that's easy to explain. The true author did in fact have some issues being incredibly cheesy and came to me for help with them here and there."

"B-but, you **had** to be the one who-who put it in my hood!" I declared, still not relenting to the truth.

"I guess I can admit to that one. Some others and I have helped out with the delivery aspect of the process." Sai grinned, crossing his arms.

Stunned, I clutched the letter closer, and felt the weight of worry fall away. I grew quiet with comtemplation.

"Who... who is it then?" I wondered aloud.

Sai just chuckled some more and shook his head. I frowned mockingly and thanked him for explaining before wandering over to the group's now empty table.

I stared at the handwriting adorning the letter's front in my name before flipping it over and pulling it open. I overturned it and shook out the little charm.

It was my name, silver, and in a beautiful cursive font.

I attached it to my bracelet that was growing jinglier as the days progressed. Then I turned my attention to the paper. I unfolded it and leaned on one hand.

_H-Hesitantly I go_

_I-I plunge into uncertainty_

_N-Never sure of the outcome_

_A-Always wondering_

_T-Taking a risk_

_A-Asking a question_

_~SA_

Confused, I looked for a better explanation before another paper slip caught my eye. It was small and blended into the tablecloth. I flipped it over and my heart skipped a beat.

_Tonight at 12 by the tree._

I stood up suddenly and scanned the room for a clock. 11:26-only half an hour to panic. I could do this. Sitting back down, I took controlled breaths to sooth my excited nervous butterflies.

All too fast, time was shoved off a cliff and I knew I had to go. Standing shakily, I nodded my head to reassure myself, I headed for the door to the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I can give you guys the ending you deserve since I can't even find my outline for all of this. Basically the admirer is Sasuke and they meet by the tree outside and kiss. Yay. Sorry I don't have the last chapter. You weren't missing much to be honest.<strong>


End file.
